


Dark Chaos, Book One of the Chaos Saga

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Chaos Saga [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Alpha of a prowl (pack) of wereleopards, has to turn to his darkest rival Yami, the Master of the Domino, for help?This is an AU series of books... there will be 4 books in this:  Dark, Duality, Soul, and Captive Chaos.  It will have crossovers, as it is my own world and I bring in characters (or have OCs)I love &/or respect to populate it.  Not all of the characters that come in will have their own books or storylines...some will. Also, the pairings, personalities, etc of the characters are up to me.  :) In the end, this is primarily a puzzleshipping and puppyshipping book series.I don't own Yugioh, Naruto, or any art.  I do own the plot, so no klepto.  Thanks!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



Chapter 1: The Prowl

" Ya know, I always thought it kinda stupid they we're called a prowl." Joey glanced over at his best bud Yugi, who was staring at something intently.

"I mean, yeah, we prowl, but how come we gotta be called that?"

Still no response...

"Uh, Yug....what are you doing?" Joey snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's large amethyst eyes.

Yugi jumped. "Joey!! I was this close to figuring out what Pegasus's next move was!" He shook his head angrily, which made his tri colored hair shake angrily, too.

Joey looked confused. "Yug, Pegasus has gotta be at least a mile away under that streetlight...I know we got good hearing and all, but still..."

Yugi's eyes were trained on the tall, slim man standing in the pool of light. His white hair may have covered half his face, but his body posture told so much. The tense standing, the swiveling of his head, the incessant tapping of his fingers on that briefcase...

"Joey, I know you are bored. I did not ask you to come. I have to find out who Pegasus is working with. Our prowl is being hunted, and my guess is Pegasus has something to do with it." Yugi sighed, adjusting his legs. He looked at his friend. Joey's blond hair hung low in his eyes, but there was still a spark of anger flaring.

"Yug, ya really tink Peg is behind our friends going missing?" Joey's body started to shake with anger.

"I don't know for sure, but it seems all signs lead back to him."

"Yug, ya gotta tell me dis stu ...how can I be your enforcer if I don't know wha's going on?"

Yugi sighed. Joey was right, but Yugi found it hard to open up. If that blood sucking vampire ever got ahold of Joey, Yugi did not think Joey could keep his secrets. Hell, Yugi probably couldn't either, but at least then Yugi was not putting his best friend in danger.

"JOEY!" Yugi grabbed Joey right before an arrow whizzed into the tree where his head was. Both men looked at each other and turned to sprint into the woods, their bodies twisting, bones snapping and rearranging until no men remained, only 2 large panthers. One, the larger of the two, had honey colored fur. The smaller of the two was jet black, but his ametyhst eyes were scanning in front and to the side, searching for danger.

They did not see the lanky brown haired man with the cobalt eyes take the briefcase from Pegasus and get into the limousine....

"Yami, tell me why again I had to be your errand boy for Pegasus?" Seto Kaiba glared as he set a briefcase on the the strongest, most powerful vampire of the city's desk. Yami's crimson eyes showed nothing as his thin fingers gripped the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Master

Seto eyed Yami in annoyance. Five minutes had went by and Yami had said nothing, staring at the objects in the briefcase.

Seto huffed and came closer to Yami, starting to grab the items. Yami snatched them, lightning fast, just milimeters from Seto's fingers. Seto raised an eyebrow. Yami looked at him. "My affairs with Pegasus are just that, mine." Yami said in a rich baritone.

Be that as it may, I am not anyone's errand boy." Seto clipped.

"Really?" Yami chuckled, tapping the case with an eyebrow raised.

"Suit yourself." Seto turned on his heel in disgust and left. Yami chuckled even more, staring at the small stack of cards that might...just might...turn the tide against those pesky, rebellious...well, rebels. After all, he was Master of the City. His word was law. Not theirs. He had kept the peace for millennia...he was not going to stop now. 

He was supposed to be in control of all supernatural beings in his area. Sure, he controlled the werewolves, but there were more...so many more...wereanimals than wolves. Yami always laughed at the popular movies that depicted werewolves as the only shapeshifters. Seriously? Was Hollywood that unimaginative that they could not think up wereleopards, werebears, and werelions, (just to name a few) on their own? Not to mention all the spellcasters and fairies that flittered about.

Yami's ears perked up. "Three...two...one..." and he smiled a self satisfied smile as Seto barged back in.

"Are you gonna tell me what those damn things are for?" Seto asked in annoyance, staring at Yami.

Yami laughed agin. "Fine, dear cousin, let me show you what Pegasus traded for protection of his people." Setting out the cards, Seto looked unimpressed. "Duel Monster cards? Really? You trade our protection for a few measley cards?"

"Oh, Seto...these are not mere cards..."

The tone of Yami's voice sent cold chills down Seto's spine. Seto smiled a cold, calculating smile. "Do tell more..."

***************************

"Yug, ya can't!" Joey pleaded, anger and...was that fear?... in Joey's eyes.

"What do you expect me to do Joey? Sit back and watch my prowl be exterminated? I am going and having an audience with Yami. I am sure we can work out some sort of truce." Yugi sighed, bags under his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Joey exploded. "You know as well as me that... that...bloodsucker won't make any deal that doesn't have the advantages all for himself!" Joey's face was red with rage.

"Joey," Yugi said calmly. "I am Alpha, and this is my decision. You stay here and protect the prowl. I will communicate with you telepathically of the decision. I am tired, Joey." Yugi sighed, the weight of the world clung to his shoulders. "And I want what is best for the prowl." And, with that, Yugi vanished into the night. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Scent

What...is that?" Yami’s eyes narrowed as his nose picked up that...scent. It was intoxicating, really. And...a smell he had not smelled in a long, long time.

"What is what?" Seto asked, peering at Yami coolly.

"Seto, you do not smell that?" Yami said in disbelief as he stood, and flicked opened heavy, blood red drapes that hung behind his chair. His crimson eyes took in the scene before him as he searched out the scent.

"Obviously, no." Seto replied drily, taking in the scene below. From his vantage point on the second floor, which is where Yami's office was, Seto could see 1 of the 3 bars in the nightclub that he and Yami co-owned. It was a typical night...busy. The club below was reminiscent of ancient Eqypt, with booths and seats made of stone with elaborate cushions padding the seating surface, hieroglyphics adorning the walls, and all the sta in ancient tunics. The bar was busy with drinks being sold by scantily clad men and women out of the Sphinx's mouth...Seto rolled his eyes at that one. Seto also noticed that many of the...private booths...were full, for those who wished for a different kind of drink...but only from the willing.

Yami's eyes scanned over the vampires, werewolves, fairies, and sorcerers, all dancing, drinking, and talking....searching until his eyes locked onto what he was searching for. There, the boy who was wearing black leather pants, black boots, and had tricolor hair similar to Yami's own. There was the source of the scent. That mixture of innocence, lilacs, and...cat?!? Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy meet with resistance at the stairwell. "It seems we have a new were here, dear cousin....and my guess is he is a leopard."

"That explains the stench" Seto huffed.

Master...there is a Yugi, Alpha of the Domino Prowl, here to see you. Honda thought to his master Yami, blocking the entrance to the stairwell to the second floor.

"It seems the feline wishes to speak to me." Yami remarked to Seto. "I wonder what ever for?"

Seto shrugged and left, his black trench coat billowing out behind him.

Send him up Honda. Yami sat in his chair, fingers steepled, waiting....

"Master will see you now. First door on the left." Honda glared at Yugi.

Yugi looked back, confused. "How do you know that? You didn't ask him..." Yugi was not going to walk into a trap. It was obvious that this guy did not like him.

"I did so...with my mind" he said, tapping his temple and looking at Yugi like Yugi was some sort of idiot.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a were, you are human, so..."

"So I am a human servant and we get those perks, jackass!" Honda huffed, turning red in the face as he interrupted Yugi, pulling Yugi up to him by an arm and shoving him towards the stairs.

Yugi had heard of human servants...humans who were basically trading blood for protection and...whatever else. Let a vamp drink from you, do some hokey ritual, then, BAM! You are telepathucally linked to your master, he can drink from you when he likes, among other things...

Honda shoved Yugi up the stairs. "He is waiting...don't keep him waiting." Yugi sighed. He walked up the stairs and entered the first door.

There, sitting behind the desk, was the most gorgeous being Yugi had ever seen...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Deal

Yami stared at those amethyst pools. The scent was overpowering. Yami felt the bloodlust creep up (along with something else), setting fire to his veins. Thankfully, he was several millenia old, so he had learned to control The Thirst.

The boy...Yugi...stood just inside the threshhold of the door, staring at Yami. Yami nodded slightly in a 'come hither' motion. Yugi stepped in 3 more steps and stopped.

Yami sighed. "What is it you want an audience with me for?"

Yugi cleared his throat. "I know you are the most powerful being in this city, and nothing happens without your approval." Yugi began. Inwardly, Yami smirked. It's good that notion pervades...even though it wasn't the absolute truth. Yes, were listened to him, as did vampires. The fey and spellcasters though...they were another story. Yami grimaced slightly at that thought.

The grimace seemed to spur Yugi on. " I want protection for my prowl. I know nothing comes without a price, so I am here to negotiate."

Yami's eyes opened slightly. "Negotiate?" he scoffed. "What could you possibly have that I would consider as trade for covering your pack..."

"Prowl..." Yugi growled. "We aren't dogs."

"with my protection?" Yami went on, but was silently pleased someone besides Seto was willing to stand up to him instead of cowering and snivelling or being in full out rebellion.

"Yes, you are the Master of the City" Yugi stated, bristling from the prior insulting dog comment and the utter lack of care this man had for living beings. "But, you crave loyalty and order. If you promise protection for my prowl" he could not help but put some inflection on the word, "I can promise their help if needed."

"I have protection" Yami said dismissively, and looked down at the laptop on his desk, powering it on.

After a minute of silence, when noone spoke, blue light bathed Yami's face, and Yami could detect no movement, meaning Yugi was not leaving, he looked up.

"Fine, you can have me." Yugi said, not lowering his eyes, defiant.

At this, Yami laughed, the silky tone rolling down Yugi's back. Yugi shook it off. Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am small. I am delicate looking. But I am Alpha for a reason. Your mind tricks, your spells, the fey charms, the spellcaster scrolls...they do not aftect me." Yugi straightened, looking proud. "My mother was were, my father a fey spellcaster. I was born immune, and will stay that way. You cannot even read my mind without my allowing you to." Yugi chuckled as he felt Yami try and fail. Yami's scowl deepened.

Yami raised his eyes. Never is he at a disadvantage in a negotiation, and he is not about to start now. He sat silent for several minutes, looking Yugi over, mulling the options in his mind.

"Fine. I will cover your...prowl...with protection. However, not only will I have you," at this Yami stood and gracefully walked over, inches from Yugi. "I will be allowed to drink from you." His crimson eyes narrowing, watching to see how this unfolded.

Yugi stood proud, not missing a beat. "Only from wrist. Never anywhere else."

"It looks as though we have a deal." Yami stated, holding out a hand to seal the deal with a handshake.

"Deal." Yugi shook back, never breaking eye contact with Yami.

Yami went to his desk. "How many are there of you?" He pulled out an ornate wooden box.

"Thirty."

Yami held out a necklace with the Egyptian Eye charm on it. "Hand this to each member. Tell them to hold it to their forehead, like this. “At that, he held the charm to Yugi's forehead, the leather cord around each side of Yugi's head like an adornment. There was a flash, a sharp sting like a bee, then normalness.

Yugi looked at Yami. "W..what did you just do?" Damn stutter. Inwardly, Yugi groaned.

"This is my mark of protection. If you are in danger it will glow, signalling that if you are harmed, the harmer will answer to me."

Yugi took the necklace. "Now, go to your prowl. You will report here each night at dusk, and be my personal servant. At dawn, you are free to leave. Think of it as a night job. Bring the necklace back tomorrow night." Yami finished as he went and sat back down.

"But..." Yugi started.

"But what? You said you were mine, this is how I interpreted that. If you are rethinking the deal, I wouldn't." Yami's eyes glowed slightly. "My word is my bond, and my handshake an unbreakable seal of the deal."

Yugi nodded, slowly. As he turned to leave, his only thought was, "What have I just gotten myself into?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Codicil

"Ya did WHAT?" Joey screamed. If this was a cartoon and not real life, Yugi would have expected steam to come out of Joey's ears.

This was the third time in one 24 hour period that he had this same conversation with this same person. Honestly, it was starting to get old.

"Joey, just stop. Alphas have to do what is best for their members, not themselves." He sighed as he grabbed his belt and put it on, looking nervously out the window. It was almost dusk, and about an hour until it was time to start his new "job".

"Nuh-uh, no way are you going to be a solo cup for Master Dracula Red Eyes!" Joey crossed his arms, looking down at Yugi, eyes sparking with rage.

"The deal is done. There is no going back now." Yugi snapped. Thankfully they were in Yugi's bedroom, and the rest of the prowl downstairs. He did not need his own listening to Joey rant and rave. Yugi glowered at Joey, determination and leadership in his eyes.

"Fine. Fine!" Joey slapped his arms at his sides in exasperation. "Den le's go." Joey opened the door and started out.

"What in the name of all that is furry are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he stepped out of the door and down the staircase.

"I feel like a night out, so I am goin' to da club too!" Joey smiled triumphantly.

Yugi's eyes narrowed in concern and anger. "No. I forbid it. You need to stay here."

"Well, Yug, ya can't stop me from going out. Duke and Malik are fine to watch tonight. I need a night off, if I do say so m'self." And with that, Joey walked out and vanished into the woods. Yugi could have swore he heard fabric ripping. He sighed again. When would Joey learn to take off his clothes before he transformed?

"Dick." Yugi muttered under his breath. He knew what he had done by agreeing to Yami's deal. He knew, too, that Yami knew the humiliation that came from being the drink of a vampire. He is sure that is part of the reason Yami had made that a condition. Well, that and were blood was sweeter than human blood, almost an aphrodesiac. Though, Yami did not know what wereleopard blood was supposed to taste like, since there was no recorded vampire attacks on a wereleopard. And there is no way a wereleopard would volunteer to be the life vein of bloodsucker.

Yugi sighed as he got on his motorcycle. He drove around for a bit, just taking in the sights of Domino City. He always liked this time of night. Finally, he turned and drove to club, aptly named The Pyramid. What is it with this guy and Egypt? Yugi thought as he parked his bike in an employee area, and walked up, ready to knock. Instead, the door was opened by the guy from last night...Honda. He threw a bag of trash in the dumpster right outside the door.

"You know where to go." he said as he turned, walking back in, his brown hair coming to a point above his forehead and walking down the stairs, his black teeshirt and black jeans blending into the darkness.

Yugi sighed. Nice warm welcome. He walked...no, trudged, up the stairs. He stopped at the same familiar door, and knocked.

"Come in." that silky baritone replied. Yugi frowned. There was...agitation...coming from the other side of the door. One of the "perks" of being a were...well, wereleopard at least... was the ability to sense emotions from other creatures. Usually not slight emotions, but medium to strong...oh yea, no problem.

"Shit." was all Yugi could say as he saw the scene in front of him.

Yami was behind his desk, looking perplexed at a tall man standing to Yugi's left (Yami's right) with short brown hair that fell over his forehead, cobalt blue eyes peeking from underneath. A white trenchcoat flared arpund him, and in his hand was a...leash?

Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger as he followed the leash to the collar and there, in the collar, sat Joey, barefoot, bare chested, in blue jeans.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, meet my cousin and co-owner of The Pyramid, Seto Kaiba. Seto..."

Seto interrupted. "I believe you already know my mutt." He yanked on the leash slightly.

"I ain't no dog!" Joey's eyes blazed with anger, before whimpering slightly at the yank.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?" Yugi asked through clenched teeth, his anger flaring.

Seto smirked. "Joey, is it? Yes, well Joey came and made a counter offer. He offered himself as my pet if only Yami would not drink from you. All other parts of the bargain between you and Yami are still in full force, of course."

"Joey!" Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "You cant!"

No, Yug, you can't. You can't disgrace yo'self by becoming a cup for these bloodsuckers. Our prowl is prouder, stronger den dat. Ours is de only one still independent, not living under some else's control. Our leader, YOU, has to be above us all. I couldn't break your whole deal, but I could at least keep his teeth off ya. Bud, the prowl is my family too, and I won't let us fall in disgrace.

Yugi glared at Yami. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

Yami calmly looked at Yugi. "Correct. This is a deal between Seto and Joey...basically like a codicil to our agreement. I just took some consideration in the arrangement. Now, follow me. I have a meeting with some vampires from another city." And with that, Yami turned, his black cape whipping behind him. Yugi glowering, but following, after one final look back at Joey.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mutt

 

"Come on, puppy." Seto grinned when Joey jerked against the leash.

"I am NOT your damn dog!" Joey growled, standing

"Actually, you are." Seto's cold blue eyes took in Joey's stance, the agitation just boiling o of the blond man.

"Look, I may be your...pet" he spat the word, "but I. Am. Not. A. Dog." He seemed to stand up a little more proud with every statement. "I am the son of The Enforcer of Wereleopards and by his death I AM The Enforcer." His eyes flashed, his head held high.

"Yea, whatever." Seto clipped, turning his back and dragging the leash behind him, effectively pulling Joey off his feet and onto all fours.

At that, Joey could hold back no longer. Snapping of bones, twisting of flesh, hair sprouting, jeans ripping...now, in Seto's leash was a large, blond, angry leopard, who let out a loud roar.

Seto merely turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

Joey stretched his legs and, leaping with all his might on top of Seto, aimed for Seto's neck.

"Missed me." Seto laughed, standing a foot from where he did before.

Joey growled and lunged again, missing again. "Look, Mutt, I am faster than you, so give it up." Seto shook his head and started walking farther down the hall, Joey in tow. Joey snarled and growled the whole way down the hall. At the largest door, Seto jerked Joey up like he was but a rag, so the two were eye to eye.

"Listen," Seto hissed. "Stop this right now, or I will show you who is dominant, and it won't be by a bite to the ear." Joey's eyes grew wide, and then slitted down. Joey did not scare easily. Sadly, he did not take hints easily, either. At the threat Joey lunged again. In the blink of an eye Seto had Joey pinned to the wall by his neck, squeezing. Joey's body quickly convulsed in fear and lack of oxygen.

"Let. Me. Go." Joey squeaked out, his head starting to go limp, his body changing back into human form as his hands thrashed wildly at Seto's grip, which was like concrete.

Seto dropped Joey into a naked heap, the leash the only thing still on Joey. "Now, will you obey?" Seto asked, eyeing Joey. Joey looked up, eyeing Seto warily. Joey seemed to be trying to speak. Shit. Joey seemed to be hurt. Damn. Out of habit, Seto leaned in even though he had great hearing. He could hear clearly whispers in the club below thought to be drowned out by the music. Damn humanity never quite leaves... "What?" he asked, eyeing Joey with concern.

"Kiss my ass." Joey said right as he spit in Seto's face. Rage flared across Seto's normally composed face. He grabbed Joey up, slamming him against the wall, baring the tender flesh of Joey's neck. "You want to degradate someone? Fine. Here is degradation." Seto growled dangerously as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into Joey's neck.

Joey tried to push away, as Seto pulled him in closer, drinking the lifeblood from Joey. Oh, how it hur...a moan escaped Joey's lips as his hands went to Seto's hair, pulling him closer. This didn't hurt...it sent white hot fire down Joey's extremities. The feeling, the pleasure was immeasurable. It felt like a drug was running through his system. He felt tension...and then he slid down the wall as Seto released Joey. He looked up at Seto, confused. "I thought it was supposed ta hurt?" he mumbled, dazed and utterly lost about what just happened.

Seto stared back, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with....some emotion... Joey couldn't quite place. "It was supposed to hurt."

And with that, Seto vanished down the hall.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Yami smiled slightly, steepling his fingers together in front of his face, elbows resting on the obsidian tabletop. The meeting was going well. The Vampire Lords were in no mood or position to oppose him. The Districts were in order, revenue was good; they were mastering their own districts well. And, he chuckled, he had his very own kitty cat. He smirked as his eyes darted over to Yugi, who was standing behind him and off to the right, staring out the floor to ceiling plate glass window at the city below.

"Master," one female vampire began, looking at Yami. Yami's eyes slid over to her, his head incling ever so slightly, a signal of permission to speak.

"There have been...reports...of Bakura's order attacking multiple districts. But, the more troubling aspect..." the tall vampire with long blond hair stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes, Mai? Continue." Yami got an uneasy feeling at this.

"He..he is taking prisoners. We don't know why, but we know that he has killed some, and taken some prisoner."

Yami tensed at this, ever so slightly. He also noticed that Yugi was now listening intently, though he tried to act like he wasn't. Bakura had been a thorn in Yami's side up until the Great Battle, when Yami defeated Bakura and became Master. Bakura had disappeared, licking his wounds, but Yami knew he would come back again. The problem with Bakura was that he was devious, ruthless, and devoid of any passion except that of gaining power for himself.

Yami sighed, eyes closing. "Are there any patterns to these killings and kidnappings?"

"No, Sire."

"I will take care of this. We will meet in two weeks. Report any more occurrences or new information to me." The 10 other vampire lords nodded and left, chattering among themselves. Only 1 was le sitting, looking at Yami.

"Yes, Mai?" Yami stated without opening his eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Mai smiled and stood, walking over to Yugi. Yugi had to physically refrain from flinching as she reached out to touch his hair. Yugi's eyes went wide as he saw Yami's hand on her wrist, inches from his hair...hell, inches from him in a split second.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Property." Yami's eyes flared. Mai chuckled. "My, my...is that any way to treat your oldest Turned?"

Yugi looked on with confusion tinged with anger. He was nobody's property. Mai noticed and smirked. "Aw, did your lover not tell you we are old friends? That he sired me before anyone, even the great Seto?"

"I am not his lover. I have more..." But neither Mai nor Yami ever got to find out what more Yugi had as the door flew open. Seto stood in the doorway.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Making grand appearances much?" he asked with a smirk.

"You. Out." Seto pointed at Mai, who raised an eyebrow in irritation.

Sensing that this train was about to crash in a fiery hell if not stopped, Yami touched Mai's wrist and nodded at the door. Mai bowed her head and quickly left, but not before quipping as she left..."Always love the chats Seto."

Seto ignored her and stared at Yami. "We have a situation."

Yami sat down, draping one leg over his chair. "And that is?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thoughts wandering back to Bakura.

"Kisara is back."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Declaration

Yugi noticed that Yami's pale face paled even further, if that was possible. That peaked Yugi's interest.

"Seto, that is impossible. You know that. No amount of magic, light or dark, can bring her back to you." Yami said tiredly, pity on his face.

"I just saw her. I just felt her. Her blood tastes just as sweet as the day I tried to save her." Seto's eyes closed at the thought, his tongue making one quick swipe on his bottom lip, as if still tasting the blood he spoke of.

"Seto! Stop this insanity! Kisara is dead, she was destroyed by Dartz a millenia ago!" Yami's eyes flamed in anger and pity at his cousin as his baritone voice boomed.

Seto eyed Yami coldly. "Yes. I know her body was destroyed. I am not a fool. However, her soul lives on, in another."

Oh, boy...this Seto guy is mental for sure! Yugi thought, watching the scene from his spot by the window, forgotten.

"Seto..." Yami's eyes held nothing but sadness. "You and I both know vampires have no soul. Since we have no soul, our soul cannot be born again in someone else." Yami held out a hand, placing it on Seto's shoulder. "Cousin, I know you loved her, but she is..."

"She is my soulmate, and I have found her again. Everything I have been through, everything I have done, becoming a vampire to find her again, it has finally been rewarded. I will not lose my mate again!" Seto's eyes pierced the night with a determination Yugi had seen in but a few, his voice strong and determined.

Yami sighed, shoulders slumping. "Seto, even if her soul is back, which I find hard to believe, how will you get this new girl to even begin to believe what you are telling me? I mean, does she know she is your lover from another century? And how do you know that she is the same Kisara you knew? Growing up in a different time period, with different family dynamics and life experiences will make her a different person. How do you know this is your soulmate Kisara and that you will love her as much as you did, and that she will love you back?"

Seto smiled haughtily. "When you have found your soulmate, you will be able to answer those questions. I am not prone to flights of fancy, but this...this I know is true."

"How?" Yami persisted.

Seto smiled and sighed, that smug, arrogant smile that has made Yami want to hit him so many times over the centuries.

"Because, I felt the hole in my soul that was created when she left fill, I saw her eyes, I tasted her blood and I felt her spirit when I drank from Joey Wheeler."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Disobedient Servant

Seto was laying flat on his back. Yugi’s claws at his throat, Yugi's mouth inches from Seto's face. Guttural snarls were emanating from Yugi. Seto's eyes were wide, staring up at amethyst leopard eyes. He felt all of Yugi's weight on top of him in the form of a very pissed off black leopard. Yugi's tail was flicking angrily back and forth. All Seto could keep thinking was, "How the hell did he get the jump on me?"

CRASH! Just as suddenly, Seto was staring at the ceiling, the weight on his body gone. He put his hand to his neck and felt a couple drops of blood start to slide down his neck as he sat up. Looking around, he saw a glass end table shattered and Yami straddling the leopard, pinning him in place on the ground. Just then, the door shattered open and a large blond leopard ran in, leaping for Yami. Seto easily reached out and grabbed the blond around the neck, pulling him down, pinning him to the floor.

"Going somewhere, Mutt?" Joey snarled at Seto in reply. Seto merely laughed and drug Joey from the meeting room into the room across the hall, kicking the door shut behind him.

"What. Was. That?" Yami asked, crimson eyes flaring with anger. Yugi slowed his breathing, calming his anger. His body slowly started changing back, his face resuming human form.

"This has nothing to do with you. That bastard broke his word. Nobody feeds o of my prowl, no one!" Yugi spat in anger, struggling to get out of Yami's concrete grip.

"Listen to me, Little One. Do. Not. Threaten. Mine." He squeezed just a bit, to show who was in control. Yami's eyes got dark with anger. "If Seto bit your friend, there was a reason behind it."

"You bastards can't just bite whoever you want!" Yugi stopped struggling and stared at Yami, amethyst eyes going almost black with rage. "You know as well as I that a bite on a neck from a vampire signifies you are their whore, to be used unless you bloodless freaks mark them as your mate. Joey is not a whore, but of noble lineage. His reputation will be avenged!" Yugi spat. At that last word, an explosion of power flew from Yugi's body, sending Yami flying backwards with a sickening thump into the wall.

Yugi got up and sighed angrily, looking at his naked self and ripped clothes. "I really need tear away clothing." he sighed again. He looked over at Yami, who had stood up and was eyeing him dangerously.

"You want my protection? I recommend" he sneered "to not try any of this bullshit again. Or I will pull my offer of protection." He spat some blood on the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now...you have spilled blood of mine, I expect a replacement."

"Get it from that whore...Honda, is it?" Yugi growled. "He likes your fangs all over him." Yugi spat out disgustedly, turning from Yami and heading to rhe door.

Yami suddenly appeared in front of Yugi in the doorway and laughed, smirking at Yugi. "You need to be careful, Little One, I do not allow myself to be talked to in such a manner. We have a...business...relationship. So, in a sense, we are allies. Do not make me an enemy. Now, come with me. Your shift is not over with yet." He turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Yugi with no choice but to follow Yami. Buck ass naked, as Joey would call it. Yugi smiled thinking of his friend, and then frowned.

"Joey, can you hear me?" Yugi thought, reaching out to his friend.

"Yea, Yug, I'm 'kay."

"Goos, I am glad about that. We will talk more at home. I need..." but Joey never got to find out what Yugi needed, as Yugi became acutely aware that many men and women were staring at him hungrily because Yami had walked him out to the busy dance club floor. "You will feed me, one way or the other." Yugi looked confused, as Yami sat down in a cushioned chair near a stage. "Now, Yugi....dance for me."

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dance

JUST A REMINDER, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, ANY ART, OR ANY SONG LYRICS. I DO OWN THE PLOT, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL.

Yugi looked at Yami like he grew two heads. "What the hell? First, I am naked. Second, this music is insane and I cannot dance to this techno dubstep beat. Third, I am naked. Fourth, these people want to eat me. Fifth, I am naked. Sixth, this does not 'feed' you. And seventh, I am naked!"

Yami merely smiled and snapped his fingers. The whole club went silent. "Yes, I will change it, yes, only some, yes, it does, and yes."

"Those weren't questions!" Yugi yelled, as the music changed. The new song started and Yugi just let out a huge sigh and shook his head as knowledge of the song came over him. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He looked at Yami, who nodded 'no' in response to his question, ever so slightly. Yugi growled and closed his eyes. This personal servant stu sucked. Yugi started moving in time to the music.

You let me violate you

You let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you

You let me complicate you

Help me

"Damn Nine Inch Nails. 'Closer'....really?" Yugi growled again.

I broke apart my insides

Help me

I've got no soul to sell

Help me

The only thing that works for me

Help me get away from myself

Yugi always liked this song. He started getting lost in the music.

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

Yugi moved his whole body to the music. Being a were made his senses more primal, and consequently more carnal, and with his eyes closed, he could think of whatever he wanted. He just wanted this damn dance over with. Why the hell was Yami doing this? He did like the music though. This was what Yugi called fuck music....dirty, in your face, gritty let's fuck music. Thinking of that got Yugi to thinking on some more...pleasurable...experiences in his life...

You can have my isolation

You can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith

You can have my everything

Help me

Tear down my reason

Help me

It's your sex I can smell

Help me

Shit. Yugi could smell the sex around him. He slid his eyes open, and gasped. Fuck. He had forgotten that the fey from his parentage made him an amplifier if he did not guard himself. Any strong emotion he felt he could amplify outwards to make others feel. Everyone was dancing, or it should be said, dryhumping, each other. The room was infused with sex. As his eyes were closing, he locked eyes with Yami. Yami was sitting as before, his face slightly flushed, watching nothing but Yugi. For reasons Yugi could not even understand, he started moving even more slowly and sensuously, watching Yami. His hands running down his chest, down to his waist, stopping just below his navel and sliding to his outer hips, then down his legs as far as his arms would allow.

You make me perfect

Help me become somebody else

At this, Yugi crooked a finger at Yami, beckoning him to come to him. Yami unfolded himself and came up to Yugi, standing right in front of him.

I want to fuck you like an animal

Yugi put a hand out, running his fingers down Yami's chest.

I want to feel you from the inside

Yugi licked his lips and ran his knuckles over the bulge developing in Yami's pants.

I want to fuck you like an animal

Yugi leaned over and ran his tongue over Yami's lips. Yami could do nothing but stare at him, in exquisite agony at the sensations he was feeling.

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

Yugi took Yami's lip in his, then bit down on Yami's lip, sucking it and then letting it slide out of his mouth slowly.

Through every forest above the trees

Within my stomach scraped off my knees

Yugi went down to his knees, hands on Yami's legs, looking up.

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive

Yugi slowly stood, running his face up, nose touching leathered crotch, waist, chest, chin, until he was nose to nose with Yami, fingers trailing as well where they could reach on the vampire.

The music stopped. Yami was breathing shallowly, flushed face. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Ok, dance done. I am going to get more clothes." And Yugi turned and walked off the stage towards the stairwell, stepping over bodies in various stages of...activities. Honda was no where to be seen, so Yugi ascended the steps, looking for the backpack he brought with his spare change of clothes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Family History

The rest of the night went fairly quickly. Yugi followed Yami around, and Yami pretty much ignored Yugi.

At dawn, Yami turned to Yugi. "Dismissed. Be back tomorrow, same time. You will have Mondays off." And with that, Yami turned and disappeared down a staircase.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head. He went, grabbed his backpack, got on his bike, and drove o back home.

When he walked in the home, most of the leopards were asleep...except Joey, who was sitting up, drinking coffee. Yugi quickly went to him, looking at both sides of his neck, but no marks were seen. Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Goos, you okay?" Yugi asked with concern. Joey looked up and smiled tiredly at his friend. "Ya haven't used dat nickname in awhile, now twice in one night? Ya must be worried. I am okay, Yug." He looked back in the mug as if he expected it to solve all his problems.

Yugi sat next to his friend, and put a hand on his arm. He remebered how the nickname stuck. He and Joey had been playing by the creek with some other friends. Someone decided to play a game of duck, duck, goose. However, Yugi, being younger, had never heard of that game and when he asked Joey what they were playing, he thought Joey had said "duck, duck, goos" as in, duck or get goo thrown at you.

Joey got up and started going around the circle. As soon as he hit Yugi and yelled "goose!", Yugi ducked, turned and threw some of that neon goo from a container on Joey. Joey looked shocked, then laughed, asking Yugi what was he doing? After Yugi explained, everyone thought it was funny...well, until the next day.

The problem was the goo was neon green. Joey was a towheaded child, so....it kinda stained his hair. Green. For 2 months. He went by Goo Boy for a while, then eventually it got shortened to Goos.

"I am really confused, Yug." Joey said quietly, snapping Yugi out of his walk down memory lane. Yugi just looked at him.

"You know I'm here anytime you wanna talk." Yugi offered helpfully.

Joey went on like he did not even hear Yugi. "Dat Seto...he bit me, to degrade me...but," Joey's troubled eyes looked up, meeting Yugi's concerned amethyst ones. "I liked it...alot. I must be pretty messed up, huh?" Joey gave a humorless laugh. "How can I like something that makes me less of a person...that just makes me food? How can I lo...like a person who does that?" He asked with a tortured voice.

Yugi noticed the slip, and decided to address it, because he didn't have an answer to Joey's other questions. "I don't know, Joey. We live in a really messed up world. Nothing is "normal" like it was in the books we read in school. There are vampires, weres, fey, magic...all that just came public in the last 15 years...What I am saying is, with all this weird stuff in the world, why can't there be love at first sight?"

Joey's eyes widened. "I didn't say I loved da guy!"

Yugi looked at Joey, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Joey looked down. Sighing deeply, he frowned into the now cold coffee. "He is outta my league, Yug. I am just a mutt...he ain't never gonna look at me like dat. Shit, I tink I'm goin nuts." He stood, rubbing his face.

Yugi weighed the options. Finally, he blurted out, as Joey was heading out of the room..."He loves you. He said you are his soulmate reincarnated. He said now that he found you, he wouldn't lose you again." He left out the part about Joey being a girl before. Guy had 99 problems, he didn't need another one.

Joey turned and looked at Yugi slowly. "Yug, how could ya know dat? Don't make stuff up to make me feel better. "

"I'm not!" Yugi huffed. "Seto came barging in and started blathering all this to Yami like I wasn't even in the room."

A smile slowly started to spread over Joey's face as he realized Yugi was telling the truth. "G'nite, Yug." He said over his shoulder still smiling. Just then Serenity, Joey's younger sister came down the steps. "Just getting in from a late night?" she giggled.

He smirked. "Ya could kinda say dat." He smiled and tousled her bedhead.

"Who is the lucky girl, do I know her?" Serenity smiled, standing almost on tiptoe. Joey and Serenity were very close. Joey was a great guy and she was always worried about him being alone.

"More like who is the lucky guy." Yugi winked at Serenity. Serenity smiled even bigger. Joey just shook his head and went up the stairs. Serenity smiled and came into the kitchen, grabbing a Pop Tart.

"Well now we can girl talk about how cute guys' butts are." She giggled. "I shoulda known I would have to compete with him. I always do. Now we are picking out of the same sex to date!" She grinned picking up the other Pop Tart and heading out. "Did you know my mom thought he was going to be a girl when he was born?" At Yugi's head shake she giggled. "Yea, she even had a name picked out for him, pink clothes, everything. They were scrambling last minute to pick out a different name for him. Dad refused to let mom use the name she had picked out once Joey popped out. He did let Joey wear pink til he grew out of the clothes they had though. I dunno, I think Kisara is a pretty name for a boy or a girl." And with that, she was gone, oblivious and leaving an open mouthed Yugi in her wake.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Start

Yami slept fitfully and woke with a start. He was dreaming....of what? He hadn't dreamt in millennia, now, after the events of last night, he dreams?

Sighing, he opened his coffin and stepped out. Walking over to his shower, his mind wandered over the past 24 hours. As the warm water sluiced over his skin, he closed his eyes, resting his head on the shower stall.

"Hollywood says vampires don't sleep." Yami sighed. Seto had no tact. Couldn't Yami even shower in peace?

"Yes, and Hollywood also says pandas learn Kung Fu and sound like Jack Black. Your point?" Yami glared as he stuck out his arm and grabbed a black towel, drying off and wrapping it around his waist.

"I have been doing research all night. I couldn't rest." Seto said, following Yami out into his bedroom, which was off the bathroom.

"About Bakura, I hope?" Yami asked tiredly, mind still trying to chase his dream.

"No, of course not. About Kisara." Seto sat down on the bed as Yami changed into pants and a black tank top.

"Of course." Yami said drily and headed to the kitchen, Seto following quietly, deep in thought. Yami gave up trying to remember the dream. It was just a dream after all, it had no significance.

"Honda." Yami nodded. Honda smiled and sat next to Yami and bent his neck accordingly. Yami pierced the flesh, drinking some. Honda sat perfectly happy, while Yami picked up his phone and looked at the local news sites, drinking from Honda occasionally as he kept up with the times.

After a few minutes, Yami looked up. Seto was staring off in the distance. Yami raised an eyebrow. Sighing, he asked the inevitable. "What did you learn?"

Seto's eyes were sad. That startled Yami. He hadn't seen that emotion since...her.

"After investing several hours, I traced Joey's lineage. It seems he had an ancestor named...Kisara Kaiba."

Yami choked and gagged at that. "Kaiba, you are attracted to your kin? That is just sick. I mean, yea, we are sexual creatures, but...dayum."

Seto glared at Yami with such force that Yami flinched as if struck. "No, Idiot." Seto sighed. "There is something I never told you about Kisara. Remember when I took her on a trip, and was gone for a year?"

Yami nodded. It was an unusual time in the pair's history, for Seto was even more closed off after coming back, and refused to speak of that time at all. Seto had always confided in Yami before that and since, but never about that. Within a week after returning, Kisara and Seto had been married, and the day after their wedding, she had been taken from Seto. It was at that point that Yami and Seto were set on their current path. Yami found himself slightly leaning forward in interest.

"On that trip, Kisara was raped." The pain in Seto's eyes was real, and fresh. Yami held in the gasp that threatened to escape. Rapists were the lowest of the low, with no honor. "We were never intimate, yet she sired a son...who was born nine months from the day of the rape. The boy was kidnapped 2 days after his birth. Jayce was never found."

Yami was trying to let that sink in. "Joey is a long lost heir of that lineage." Seto clipped, rolling his eyes at Yami's density. At that, he got up and left the kitchen. Yami sat there, trying to let everything sink in.

Suddenly, there was a knock. Yami looked up and saw Yugi standing there. "Honda told me to see you about my hand." Yugi stated, looking down.

Yami was concerned. Yugi seemed...off. At that moment Yami smelled...something intoxicating. Yugi again...but stronger. His scent mixed with the acrid smell of blood. Yami's mouth started watering. That was when he saw it. A large gash on Yugi's right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Yami asked. Yugi looked down. "I got cut by silver. It will heal, just takes longer." Yugi said. "By the way, thank you."

Yami looked confused. "For?"

"Your eye thing lit up, and they ran. All 7 of them. Screaming like they had been scorched."

"W...would you like me to heal your hand?" Yami asked tentatively.

"How?"

"My saliva has healing properties." Yami realized he was holding his breath and slowly let it out.

"O...okay." Yugi kept looking down.

Yami walked over and gently took Yugi's hand. He lightly ran his tongue over the cut, as it started healing.

Yugi's blood was...amazing. Yami's eyes slid closed as a small moan escaped his lips.

Yugi just watched Yami, his breathing becoming shallow. "Please..." his voice faltered. He was trying to say please stop, but the word would not come. This could not happen, not after what Yugi learned. Yami looked up, eyes dark with desire.

Yugi couldn't speak as Yami moved in closer. "Gladly." Yami whispered, moving in and capturing Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi groaned, wrapping arms around Yami. Yami pulled him closer, running his tongue over Yugi's lips.

Suddenly, Yugi pushed away. "No. I...I can't do this. This is wrong...you're...just, no." Yugi turned and walked out, leaving Yami to stand there, wondering what the hell just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Return

Yugi sighed, leaning against the door. He needed to stay away from Yami. But how? "Damn. Damn. Damn!" He muttered.

"What da hell, Yug?" Joey came running up, out of breath. "What happened back dere?"

"Later." Yugi shook his head warningly and walked off.

Joey sighed, frowning. It was going to be a long night.

Joey sat at the club most of the night, nursing beers. He wasn't worried about a hangover...his exceptional metabolism wouldn't allow hangovers. He was worried about Yugi. Spellcasters attacking the wereleopards were unheard of. A sacrifice had been made centuries ago that would keep wereleopards out of the spellcasters' sights. Yet, tonight, seven stopped him and Yugi. One with white hair had an argument in a language Joey could not even understand with Yugi. He would have to ask Yugi what language that was. The white haired guy then cut Yugi with a silver blade before they all vanished. Joey shook his head, then took another drink of his beer, signaling to the bartender for another. As he paid for the beer, his mind slipped into the memories of his youth and how the peace had been forged with the spellcasters.

Legend had it that wereleopard blood was the most potent and valuable blood used by spellcasters several thousand years ago when Pharaohs still ruled Egypt. It was said that the feline were came from Egypt and grew exponentially, what with the deference and worship Egyptians had about cats. The spellcasters slaughtered hundreds of were, but hit wereleopards especially hard, until the wereleopards were almost extinct, draining the bodies of blood. It was said Rakuba was trying to bring back The Blood God, for who knows what. The Pharaoh had tried to wage war against the spellcasters, led by Rakuba.

The Pharaoh's best friend, and unrequieted love was a wereleopard, born of a wereleopard mother, and a fey spellcasting father. Both parents died trying to protect their child, whom they claimed would be the one to save the land. On their death, the Pharaoh's cook, the parents' only true friend, took the child to the palace and raised the child as his own. This child grew up with the Pharaoh's son, the boys becoming best friends. No one in the palace, save the cook, knew of the boy's parentage. All knew he was a wereleopard, but assumed both parents to be were.

As the boy grew, he fell in love with the Pharaoh's son. When the royal son ascended as Pharaoh, he chose a wife, never knowing of the boy's love. The boy vowed to protect the Pharaoh at all costs. One night Rakuba determined who the boy really was, after years of searching, and broke into the palace. He easily found the boy and read the boy's dreams, seeing what was most precious to him.

Rakuba then went in, under cover of night, and slit the young Pharaoh's throat to break the boy. Better to turn and use him and get limitless blood than to kill him and get a finite amount. When the boy went in the next day and saw his love's dead body, he fell upon him, kissing his face, tears flowing. It was said all that could be heard were prayers from the boy, begging Ra to return his love at any cost.

When there appeared to be no answer, the boy went to find Rakuba, for he knew who had executed the Pharaoh. After getting Rakuba to admit his deed to the boy, it was said that an explosion of energy came off of the boy. Rakuba dissipated, none knowing where he went, or if he even survived, and his followers disbanded.

The boy went to pay final respects to his love, his best friend...as the Pharaoh was ready to be entombed, the boy kissed him, one last time. It is said, the Pharaoh's eyes opened, but now he was a creature of the night, with crimson eyes instead of purple...the first vampire. As the Pharaoh felt the boy's kiss, his long buried feelings surfaced, and he kissed the boy back with passion. It was said the boy smiled, truly happy to have his love returned. The boy died in the Pharaoh's arms, giving up the last of his life energy to bring his love back through his final kiss, sealing the Pharaoh's promised continued existence.

Joey shook his head again, eyes heavy with worry. So what the hell was going on now? Was the legend wrong? Or worse, had Rakuba returned?

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Funeral

Seto Kaiba paced. Seto Kaiba never paced, and yet, now, here he was, pacing. He stopped, staring at his feet in annoyance. It was impossible. It could not be true. He could not have lost him. He would not lose him.

"Sir?" A timid voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he spat, annoyed.

"Well, sir...the, the funeral is about to start...and Yugi is about to start the eulogy for Joey. You wanted me to alert you." The tiny assistant shut the door and scampered off, not wanting to incur any wrath.

Seto felt pain. An aching, gaping wound in his chest that hurt more than anything he had experienced, even losing Kisara. He felt it hard to move; hard to breathe.

He made his way down the stairs woodenly. He looked out at the sea of faces he had come to know. But the only face he saw was the one in the coffin. The one who had his heart. The one he could not save from Bakura. The one that, even in death, was the most beautifully handsome face in existence.

Yami walked up to him, putting a hand on Seto's shoulder, eyes dark with pity. Wearing his formal black suit, black silk shirt, and black tie, Yami's eyes seemed more red than normal. His normally calm face showed nothing but sorrow. "Cousin, is there anything I can do..." his voice broke at this point as Seto eyed him coldly.

"Yes, pull yourself together." he snapped. Even as he was saying it, he did not mean it. Yami sighed and went, sitting on the front row, with an empty seat next to him. Yugi was standing by the coffin, looking sadly at Seto, eyes puffy from crying.

Seto sat down in the front row, on the other side of Yami. He sat there, staring at the coffin as Yugi talked. He sat there, staring at the coffin as Serenity cried. He sat there, staring at the coffin while everyone waited for him to speak.

Finally, he stood, turning to face the people who came to pay their respects. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming. Joey would have loved to know he was the center of attention and that this was all about him." There was a smattering of chuckles as Seto struggled to speak. His throat felt burnt and constricted.

"Joey was the best person I have ever met. He was loyal to a fault, funny, my lover and my best friend." Tears started to flow down Seto's face. "He was my heart, my mate, my reason for being." He turned to look at Joey, his voice breaking.

Yami nodded to someone Seto could not see. The lid started to close. "Please. Please come back to me." Seto cried as he sank to his knees, all hope leaving him, a crushing emptiness filling him as the coffin lid was shut.

*********************

Seto sat straight up in his coffin, hitting his head on the lid. "Shit." He opened the lid and rubbed his head. He jumped out of the coffin and ran to a deep crimson colored co in, flinging the lid open. Yami opened shocked eyes. "Seto, what the hell?"

"I just had a dream...a nightmare. Rakuba is back. We are all in danger, especially Joey and Yugi."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Assembling

Yugi ran his hand through his hair. He had only been working for Yami for 2 days, and his whole world was flipped. He flopped his head back on his pillow. What day was it? Monday. Yay! He snuggled down into his bed, under the covers. He could sleep a while longer...

"Uh, Yug...we got vis'ters" Joey's voice invaded Yugi's brain. Yugi groaned and flopped over. "Tell 'em I'm not here." Yugi mumbled.

"Well, uh, Yug', I would but..." Joey began, but a baritone voice interrupted him.

"I am sorry, Yugi. But what we come for is of utmost importance." Yugi would know that voice anywhere. He sighed, flipping down the covers and sitting up.

"Yami, today is my off day, y'know." Yugi mumbled grumpily. Then his eyes grew huge. He remembered what happened yesterday. "Get out!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I forgot how finicky cats were."

"Yugi, we come to you to discuss Rakuba." Yami said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Please, get dressed and meet us downstairs." Yami and Seto turned, leaving, led by Joey.

"Uh, how are yas able ta still be here when Yug revoked his permission for yas to be in here?" Yugi heard Joey ask.

"Hollywood isn't reality, Mutt." Seto responded drily.

"I ain't no damn d..." as the door shut, Yugi flopped back down. Not only did he have to worry about the safety of Yami, but he had to deal with those two and their sexual tension bickering. And now, he had to deal with Rakuba, whoever in the hell that was.

He sighed, getting up and slipping on jeans over his boxers. This was going to be a long day.

*********************

Yugi's eyes widened when he got to the living room. There were a lot of beings there; some he knew, some faces unknown. However, his face lit up when he got to the corner of the living room.

"Anzu!" he exclaimed and padded, barefoot, up to the slim girl with shoulder length brown hair and slim features. He hugged her tightly, smiling. She smiled back, hugging him just as tightly.

"Yugi! It's been forever! Oh, watch the wings!" Yugi's face turned red as he moved his hands away from dainty purple wings sprouting from her back. "Sorry, but I had to get here quick, so I had to fly." she giggled.

Yami stifled the jealously that started welling up in him. He turned his back to them as Malik came out with a platter with cups and ice, and Duke wheeled out a cooler full of a variety of drinks. Malik started handing cups filled with ice to each of the visitors. Duke popped open the lid. "Drinks." he announced, and flopped down next to Serenity.

Yami politely waved away the cup Malik tried to hand him. Seto, being Seto looked at the cup, then at Malik. "Unless you are going to drain a vein into that, I won't be needing it." Malik turned red and walked on. Yami rolled his eyes and Joey glared.

Yugi turned around. "Uh, Y...Yami...what did you need?"

Malik sighed. "Yugi! We aren't being very polite! We need to make sure everyone knows each other. Because there are some here that I have not had the...pleasure..." at that his eyes darted to Seto then away, a forced pleasantness in that word "of meeting."

Yami smiled. "Forgive me, Malik. Let me make introductions..." As Yami started making introductions, Yugi's mind started wandering. Who was this Rakuba? Did he have something to do with the danger the prowl was in? Did he have something to do with the danger Yami was in? All of a sudden, Yugi noticed everyone staring at him. His face turned red. "O..Okay Yami. Again, what do you need?"

Seto glanced at Joey, then at Yami. "Rakuba is back."

"And that means what to me exactly?" Yugi asked in confusion. 

Seto sighed in frustration and took a breath. "What it means..." he started harshly as Yami smoothly interrupted.

"What it means is that all supernatural beings are in great danger. Were, fey, spellcasters, and vampires."

"Maybe ya should start at da beginnin'" Joey stated, grabbing a Pepsi and sitting down, popping the can open.

"The beginning..." Yami's eyes got a far away look to them. "Well, that would start in Egypt..."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Legend's Reality

"Back when I was a child, over 3,000 years ago, were, fey, and spellcasters lived peacefully with humans. Vampires did not exist. However, Blood magic was used to create potent spells, for good and for evil. Supernatural blood was more potent than human blood. Wereleopard blood was the most potent and valuable blood used by spellcasters. The feline were came from Egypt and grew exponentially, what with the deference and worship Egyptians had about cats. A branch of spellcasters, led by Rakuba, slaughtered hundreds of were, but hit wereleopards especially hard, until the wereleopards were almost extinct. Unlike the good or neutral casters who would use some of a willing participant's blood, Rakuba's clan captured the were and drained the bodies of blood. It was said Rakuba was trying to bring back The Blood God, for who knows what. My father, the Pharaoh, had tried to wage war against the spellcasters led by Rakuba.

My best friend, Heba, was a wereleopard, born of a wereleopard mother, and a fey spellcasting father. Both parents died trying to protect their child, whom they, along with prophets, claimed would be the one to save the land. On their death, the Pharaoh's cook, Mahad, the parents' only true friend, took the child to the palace and raised the child as his own. Heba and I became best friends. We all knew he was a wereleopard, but we assumed both parents to be were.

As we grew up together, I fell in love with Heba. Heba was wonderful, beautiful, and perfect. Heba never showed any inclination of reciprocating my feelings. I did not want to lose his constant presence in my life, so I hid my true feelings and, once ascending to Pharaoh, I took a wife. Seto, my cousin, was my head priest. Heba was my chief advisor, as I trusted no one's opinion more than Heba's.

Rakuba determined that Heba was indeed the only one who could stop his plans of bringing The Blood God back and, after years of searching, found Heba and broke into the palace. Rakuba then went in, under cover of night, and slit my throat. Why he killed me and not Heba, I do not know. I was told that after my death, Heba went and found Rakuba, for he knew who had executed me. After getting Rakuba to admit his deed, it was said that an explosion of energy came off of Heba. Rakuba disappeared, none knowing where he went, or if he even survived, and his followers disbanded.

Heba came to me, on the day I was to be entombed. The next thing I remember was being drawn toward a warmth, towards a beacon. I woke with Heba kissing me! Everything was red, I could not make out anything. I could not visually remember anything, not what I looked like, nor my family, Rakuba, Seto, not even Heba. But I remembered. I remembered what happened, my life, my history, my Heba. I knew the feel of my Heba. The warmth was still soaking into me and I kissed my Heba, my love, my life back with all the passion I had kept inside for all those years. As I felt the last of that warmth entering me, Heba..."

Yami stopped, visibly shaken. "Heba..." he tried again, and again could not finish.

Yugi stood, eyes full of tears, and walked towards Yami. He stopped and touched Yami's cheek. Yami's crimson eyes looked up at Yugi, full of tears. "Died, saving you." Yugi finished quietly. At that, Yugi leaned down, kissing Yami gently. Leaning back, Yami's face registered surprise. "Heba?" he choked out in disbelief, looking at Yugi.

"Yes, Atem, it is I, Heba." As Yugi smiled tenderly at Yami, Yami stood and crushed Yugi in a hug.

After a few moments, Joey spoke up. "I don' understand. So, Yami, Atem, whoever ya are, did you know Yug was Heba dis whole time? Yug, are ya really reincarnated as Heba?" Joey scratched his head, and Seto sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

Yami smiled, and pulled Yugi on his lap. Yugi settled in, feeling as if he always belonged there. "No, I did not know who Yugi was. As I stated, when I was reborn, all I saw was shades of red for about a week. I could not remember what anyone looked like, not even myself. After about a week, my vision started clearing, and finally, I was able to see again. I don't know if the vision issue was due to the trauma of death, my price to pay for becoming a vampire, or just bad luck."

Joey nodded, then looked at Yugi. Yugi sighed, laying his head on Yami's chest. "I am reincarnated, I guess. I did not know about any of this until Bakura ran into me the other night. He cast some kind of spell and I defended...which somehow unlocked all my memories."

Seto stood at this point. “If we can now move on past the history lesson and the latest episode of the Dating Game, we can get to the reason we came to this litter box in the woods." Joey growled and stood, flexing his fists. Seto ignored him and continued, "Rakuba has resurfaced and we are all in danger. And...either Rakuba survived and has been in hiding all this time, or he has been reincarnated...because Bakura is Rakuba."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Shezmu

Silence. That is all that was heard after Seto's announcement. And then...it was like a bomb went off, every person exploding into questions. Seto looked around at the panic and confusion. Finally, in an authoritative voice he stated, "Silence!"

Everybody went silent. Well, everyone but Joey. "Hey, 'dis is da prowl's house. You ain't in charge!" He stated angrily, jumping to his feet. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, Mutt."

Joey's eyes flared. "Now listen here..."

Yami stepped up, putting his hands up as he set Yugi on his feet on the floor. "Seto and I apologize. What Joey said is true. This is not our house." He looked accusatorily at Seto, then beseechingly at Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "Everyone, let's listen to what Seto and Yami have to say. Let's save questions for the end. If what Seto says is true," Seto glared..."then this affects all of us, and more than just us. Seto, please continue." Yugi sat on the ground, feeling the concern coming off his prowl. He knew they would need to pile up together to draw strength off each other. Were seemed to revert to primal instincts in tense situations, and wereleopards were no different. His prowl always wanted to be together; to feel contact. They were more than a prowl, they were family...blood or not. Sure enough, the wereleopards started crawling over and sitting in a heap together, watching Seto warily. Serenity put her head on Joey's shoulder as Joey sat with his chin on Yugi's head. Duke curled protectively around Serenity, a hand on her arm.

"Thank you. Now, to avoid pointless questions at the end...Many will ask, since vampires have been fighting Bakura for a few centuries now, at least back to the 1400s, why did Yami and I not make the connection? First, Rakuba always wore a mask, so we never saw his face in Egypt. Second, we all assumed that Rakuba died, and reincarnation did not enter our minds to think that that the two might be the same. Three, we are not sure that Bakura is the identical Rakuba who never died, just went into hiding, or if he is a reincarnation. What we do know is that he is trying to raise the Blood God. The missing people are because of him. If he summons the Blood God...we are all doomed."

Seto looked around. Everyone was quiet, watching him. "Shezmu is dangerous, and all too real. He has a thirst for blood and will stop at nothing to destroy every last living thing, solely for blood. Even his followers are not safe. So why Bakura wants to raise Shezmu is beyond me...unless he has discovered a way to harness the power of Shezmu...which is more frightening than Shezmu himself."

An uneasy silence settled over the house. All eyes stared at Seto. Finally, Anzu timidly raised her hand. "W..what can we do to stop this?"

"Fight!" Joey stood up, fist in the air, Serenity toppling over from leaning on him, Duke catching her just in time from banging her head on the ground where Joey's bottom had just sat. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Mutt, sit down. We can't fight right now, we can't even find Bakura right now. What we first need to do is find Bakura. We were going to put the werewolves on that, with their exceptional sense of smell and all. After we find him, we need to get information on what he is doing, how close he is to completing his task, and if that is his only end game. Then we can plan our attack and fight."

Joey bristled but said nothing, Yugi's hand on his arm. "Aw'right bloodsucker, how did ya get the information ya have?"

Seto turned, baring his fangs at Joey. Yami and Yugi both rolled their eyes in unison. "I had a vision. I haven't had visions since Egyptian times, but I had one the other day. My visions have always been correct."

No one moved. The were could feel the honesty and conviction coming from Seto. The fey could see his aura was strong, without deceit. The spellcasters...well, let's just say the spellcasters in the room had ... maybe ...cast a spell to ensure that they could tell what was honest and what was not.

"Okay. Let's let the werewolves find Bakura. After they find him, we can send the fey in to get information, since they can go invisible. See what the fey can find out and if we can maybe find a way to capture Bakura, or at least to fight him." Yugi had stood, slowly disentangling himself from the pile on the floor. "If you don't want to help, I understand. This is dangerous. However, if you do want to help, please try to get others. But this has to stay top secret. Tell only those you trust. If this information falls into the hands of Bakura or his followers, we are all dead. Let's plan to meet back here next Monday; we can get an update from the wolves." Yugi turned to Yami. "Please, let them know we are extending an invitation for them to come to our house."

Yami nodded, and everyone started disbanding. Yugi looked at Yami. "Can we talk?" Yami nodded, looking at Seto. "A moment?" Seto just curtly nodded and then went to look out the plate glass window.

"Yes?" Yami stated, putting his arms around Yugi once they were in the kitchen. Yugi sighed shakily. He turned, amethyst orbs filled with tears. Yami pulled him close. "What is wrong, Little One?" Yugi put his head on Yami's chest, then pushed away.

"I...I can't be with you."

Yami chuckled. "Well, I can't be without you, so it looks as if we are at an impasse." He reached for Yugi to pull him in an embrace. Yugi pushed away, more forcefully.

"No, damnit Yami, I am serious! Don't you understand? Last time I loved you, you died...because of me! I won't let that happen again. I would rather live alone than drag you to your death again." Yugi turned away, tears spilling over his cheeks.

Yami came up behind Yugi, putting his arms around Yugi. "I would rather die than live without you. I did that for 3,000 years...it was a walking death every day. I lived for nothing because I was without you. It was torture."

Yugi turned, putting his forehead on Yami's chest. "No matter what I do, I hurt you." he sniffed.

"Then, don't pull away from me. Let's have trust in our friends that a resolution can be found without either of us dying. And, if one of us has to die, at least we can have from now until then together. I would rather have a moment of happiness with you than a lifetime of despair without you." At that, Yami leaned in, kissing Yugi tenderly, full of 3,000 years of love and longing.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Kiss

Seto stared impatiently out the window while Yami talked about whatever with Yugi. He was antsy. He wanted to get out and track down Bakura. He did not like not knowing what danger was in store. And, more importantly, he did not like that vision he had.

A hand rested on his upper arm, warm, steady and soft. Seto looked over to see who it was and was very surprised to see Joey standing not more than 10 inches from him. Seto glared. "What, Mutt?"

Joey growled, then, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Opening those pools of honey, he said the one thing that Seto never thought he would say in a gentle voice. "I am not who you tink I am."

Confusion registered on Seto's face. "You aren't Joey, a wereleopard?" he asked, completely confused by this turn of events.

"I'm not dis reincarnation of yor mate from centuries ago. I know ya loved 'em..." Seto felt anger rising...he was going to KILL Yugi..."and I just wanted ya to know dat." Joey shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"I never said you were a reincarnation of anyone, especially her." Seto said coldly, making Joey flinch. The hurt on Joey's face made Seto's heart plummet to his feet. Joey turned around and started walking off.

The memories of the funeral flooded his mind again...seeing Joey in the coffin..the ache in his chest...the gnawing hole in his soul. He reached a hand out to Joey's back. "Joey...wait..." he said softly. Joey stopped, but did not turn around, his back inches from Seto's out stretched fingers.

"Joey...I..." Seto faltered. He what? He has done nothing but treat Joey poorly, and now he just expected Joey to forgive him, give him a hug and kiss and move on? Seto shook his head. "I'm sorry." he finally said.

Joey did not even turn around. "I am sorry, too." he said quietly. He turned, looking at Seto. "I am sorry I fell in love with you, when you are obviously hung up on someone else." And with that, he walked away up the stairs, head still bowed.

Seto stared after Joey, the declaration of love just starting to sink in. He raced up the stairs and was actually in front of Joey when he got to the top. Joey bumped into Seto, eyes widening. "Nyeh! You was jus' down dere...now ya up here?"

Seto looked at Joey and grabbed each side of his face, lifting him into a kiss. Seto's warm tongue was running over Joey's lips, begging for entrance. Joey's eyes went wider, then started sliding closed as he put his arms around the taller male. Seto pulled him in close, Joey opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. A sound like a quiet engine escaped Joey's mouth and Seto pulled away, chuckling.

Joey was trying to remember how to breathe. "Wha's so funny?" he asked, looking puzzled, lips swollen from their kiss.

Seto smirked. "You were purring, kittycat." Joey chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as his face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"So, where does dis put us at?" Joey looked up at Seto, eyes filled with questions.

"Well, I suppose we should go out on a date." Seto said, smiling. Joey grinned. "We can go anywhere you want, with one exception." Seto said, smirking. Joey raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Wha's dat?"

"No dog parks or cat shows." Seto smirked.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Mistake

"The sacrifice is being prepared.” a rough voice rasped, three days after the meeting at the prowl house.

"Good. And the spellcaster, has she completed the ritual?" a voice heavy with british accent asked.

"Almost. The relic is almost complete." The rough voice chuckled.

"I see. Is it confirmed that the were will survive the transformation?"

"No, Sire. That has not been confirmed." As logs were arranged, a flame licked over the logs, starting a fire, jumping to life, illuminating the two men speaking.

The white haired man turned and looked at the shorter male. "Well, Rex, I would suggest you...encourage her to make sure the were can survive. I mean, how much fun would it be if I could only torment one of my two oldest enemies? Besides..." he eyed Rex threateningly, "...I need them both for Shezmu."

Rex backed up, bowing in fear. "Yes, Master Bakura. Your will be done." He scampered out, running down the hall.

Bakura settled into a chair in front of the fire, smiling to himself. "Soon..." He closed his eyes, smiling at the death and bloodshed that formed behind his closed eyelids.

Meanwhile, Rex hurried down the hallway, bumping into a petite brown haired girl. "Anzu! What are you doing out? You are supposed to be working on the relic! Master Bakura is becoming impatient!"

"Hmph! Not a very nice way to say hello." The petite girl crossed her arms, looking at Rex. "For your information, the relic is ready. We just need a test subject."

Rex smiled, a predatory smile. "I have just the thing. Get the relic, and come with me." Anzu looked at him confused, but did as commanded.

He walked down a long flight of stairs to the dungeon cells. Anzu followed, sniffing slightly in disgust. Rex walked to the second door on the right and opened it. "Here ya go." he said, motioning inside. Inside were two figures, chained with solid silver chains and slumped down, hanging from the wall, feet barely able to touch the floor.

"You! Wake up." He turned on the lights and two sets of eyes looked up at him. One set, green, eyed him angrily and jerked against the chains, flesh sizzling. "Duke!" The other figure screamed, seeing Duke get burnt by straining against the chains.

"It's okay, Serenity." Duke winced. He then noticed the other figure. "You!" he growled angrily. Serenity followed his gaze.

"Anzu!" Serenity cried, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, no...they caught you, too." Tears spilled over her cheeks.

Anzu just laughed, walking over to Serenity. "You always did want to believe the best in people." Serenity's eyes grew wide as Anzu placed a small emerald the size of a quarter, jagged and long, against her forehead.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" spat Duke. Again, he tried to reach out to Yugi or Joey telepathically as he had been trying to do for the past couple hours. It was like there was a block...he couldn't even reach Serenity, three feet from his outstretched fingers.

Anzu ignored him, starting to chant. Serenity started to whimper, then full out scream as her skin started crawling, veins bulging. Her eyes went bloodshot as capillaries burst in her eyes. Anzu chanted harder, faster. Serenity's body bowed away drom the wall, drool and blood leaking from her mouth.

Duke's eyes grew wide, tears flowing, as he strained against his bindings, screaming.

Anzu kept chanting. Suddenly, there was a sickening pop. Duke screamed, looking at Serenity, burning his wrists as the chains dug deep in his wrists as he tried to reach her. Duke's eyes went wide, and then he started vomiting. Where Serenity's head had been were just jagged, ripped chunks of flesh. The body slumped against the chains, head and brain matter on the walls.

"Well, that won't do." Anzu stated, frowing, looking upon Serenity's body. "Back to my lab." She turned and walked out, followed quickly by Rex, who turned out the lights as he closed and locked the door, leaving Duke sobbing.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Missing

"Noooo!" Yami screamed, shooting up out of his coffin. Yugi had been sitting next to the coffin, playing on his phone. He shot straight up off the floor, dropping his phone, and grabbed Yami, who was sweating and shaking uncontrollably

"Yami! What happened?" Yugi was staring, wide amethyst eyes taking in the the sight of his love completely disheveled.

Seto came striding purposefully in, Joey following closely behind. Cobalt blue eyes locked with crimson. "You felt it, too?" Yami asked shakily, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Seto nodded, once.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Yugi snapped impatiently, looking with concern at Yami. After helping Yami to a wingback chair in the corner and easing him into it, Yugi sighed, looking between Seto and Yami.

"He needs blood." Seto clipped, and moments later Honda appeared, baring his neck. Yami bit, and drank deeply. Honda let out a contented sigh. Yugi let out an angry huff. Yami stopped shaking. "Thank you, Honda." Honda smiled goofily and walked out.

"I thought it was supposed ta hoit?" Joey asked, scratching his blond head in confusion.

"It does, for everyone but Yami's victims...or "eager participants", one might say. One of his "gifts" is making his bite...pleasureable." Seto explained.

"Yugi, Seto, please get our group together...something terrible has happened." At that statement, Yami's tone, and how Yami acted when he woke up, Yugi's heart crashed into his heels, nausea crawling up his throat.

Seto nodded, heading out. Yugi closed his eyes, sending out a message to the entire prowl to meet at the club immediately, no exceptions. He held onto Yami's hands. "Is there anything you need?" Yami smiled up at his doppelganger, so concerned, and shook his head no.

Seto came back five minutes later. "The vampires, fey, werewolves and spellcasters have been notified, and should be arriving shortly."

Within 33 minutes, everyone was assembled in the meeting room at the club. Seto walked in, followed by Joey, Yugi, and finally Yami. Yugi's eyes darted around the room. "Where are Duke, Serenity, and Tony?"

Joey looked up upon hearing his sister's name. "She better not 'a snuck off with Duke." he growled.

Anzu frowned. "Yugi, what's going on? Why were we all called here early?"

Yami stood, clearing his throat. "Is anyone else missing?" All the wolves looked at each other. "All wolves are here." said a tall, skinny red head named Sean.

"All fey are here." Anzu reported, blue eyes dark with concern.

"We are missing Rebecca." Ryou, a silver haired spellcaster with warm chocolate eyes said in a British accent, eyes full of worry.

"All vampires are accounted for." replied Mokuba, walking into the meeting in a rush. "Sorry I'm late big brother." he said, running up and giving Seto a hug. The raven haired boy barely made it to Seto's chest. Joey noticed Seto relax imperceptibly at seeing Mokuba.

Skylar walked in, tan, with golden skin and blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He was followed by four other men, all tall, all with wings of different colors sprouting out of their backs. "We are missing Ishizu." He frowned, folding his golden wings to his back. "Otherwise, all angels are accounted for."

Yami stood and bowed to Skylar. "I did not know the angels were coming to help. Last I heard from Odion, the angels were staying out of earthly affairs."

"Since an angel has went missing, it is now beyond earthly affairs." Skylar bowed back to Yami.

“I see." Yami turned to the whole group. "I have provided all of you with my protection, barring the angels."Yami stated, nodding to Skylar, who nodded back. "In providing protection, some of my life force has been introduced into the charm of protection that was placed on each of you. Therefore, in essence, there is a bit of my essence in each of you."

No one spoke, so Yami continued. "I just felt some of my essence ripped from a being and re-absorbed by myself. Someone has just...died."

"Who?" Yugi whispered shakily as everyone else sat, in shock.

Yami shook his head. "I do not know, but I fear it is one of those not with us."

Yami sighed, seeing everyone nervously looking around at each other. "I fear this is Bakura's doing. I want search parties out searching for each of those not with us. Wolves and leopards, we will pair you both up. Between each of your extraordinary noses, there is hope of catching a scent trail." Yami sighed, sitting down.

"The fey would like to help." Anzu declared, stepping forward. "I can go with Joey and Sean, searching the woods east of here, since I know those woods best?"

Yami smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Anzu. Seto, would you organize the parties?" Seto nodded and pulled out some parchment and a pen from a drawer, along with a map of the area. He started sectioning o areas and assigning beings to groups.

"Report back here by 5 a.m. If you find Bakura, do not engage him...he is dangerous. Let us know via telepathy or spell." All the beings nodded. "Yami, Yugi, Skylar, Ryou, and myself will stay here for updates and to gather reinforcements if necessary, as well as facilitate communication among the different groups." He nodded a dismissal. All the beings le except for the above mentioned few who were staying behind.

Yugi sat down in Yami's lap. He looked at his lap, fidgeting. "Yami...do you really not know who died?"

Yami sighed. "I do not. I wish I did."

Yugi nodded, looking at the clock. Nine thirty-nine P.M. Yugi sighed again. Five A.M. was not going to come for a long, long time.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Ritual

"None found...none!” Yami growled, pacing like a wild animal. Yugi sat, looking at Yami, tail flicking in the air in an agitated pattern. His nerves had gotten the best of him and he had transformed. Seto sat, outwardly at least, calm. However, inwardly he was worried. Very worried. It was nearing 5 A.M., and all were back except Joey and company.

"Aaaagh!" Yami screamed again, falling on his butt on top of Yugi. Seto stood, face white.

"Seto! Yami!" Honda's voice broke through the air. All three heads snapped up as Honda strode in, carrying Sean. Seto looked at Sean, white face gone ashen. "He is in bad shape...he..." Honda stopped, looking down at Sean as Sean let out a horrible rattle, then was silent. Yugi walked around Sean, sniffing. He sat, bowing his head, amethyst eyes sad.

"Let me." Ryou came forward, laying hands on Sean's form, chanting. Suddenly, Ryou was thrown backward, electricity arcing from Sean's body to Ryou's hands.

"Ryou!" Yami yelled. Yugi jumped up, circling Sean, looking at Seto, Ryou, and Yami.

"Where is Joey?" Seto demanded of Honda. Honda stepped back, backing away from Seto, fear plain in his eyes. Ryou stood up, shakily. "Sean was killed by some very powerful dark magic. There may be a way to answer your questions, Seto, but we need someone skilled in necromancy."

Yami nodded, looking at Seto. "Get Ravyn." Seto strode out and almost instantaneously brought back a raven haired bartender with ice blue eyes so pale they almost looked white. She was attired in Cleopatra garb. "Master?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and curtseying.

Ryou stepped up. "Can you raise the dead?"

Ravyn looked to Ryou and nodded. "Yes, if the being is not dead for more than 24 hours and is intact, it is a simple ritual. Master," she turned to Yami. "Are you wanting me to raise this one?" She motioned toward Sean.

"Yes, please. The fate of others may rely on his knowledge."

"Master, I will do as you request. However, please understand that the zombie will only answer to me, can only answer simple questions, and can only answer with the knowledge he had at his death." Ravyn looked for permission from Yami. Yami nodded.

Ravyn left, coming back a couple minutes later with a dagger. "Please, everyone, stand at the edges of the room. This is a blood ritual." All moved to the side, Yami absently petting Yugi's head while Yugi's tail curled around Yami's ankle.

Ravyn took the dagger, and punctured her flesh, drawing a long, deep gash down her left arm. She dropped some blood on Sean's forehead, chest, and ankles. "Blood is life; blood is needed for life. I am giving of my life to bring you back. Please, come back to assist this life you left."

Sean's body twitched, then started sitting up. Yugi crawled in front of Yami protectively.

Sean's lifeless eyes looked at Ravyn. Ravyn kept eye contact with Sean, but asked the room, "State your questions one at a time, let me ask, let him answer, and then ask another."

Seto immediately asked, "Where is Joey?" Ravyn repeated the question. Sean's corpse blinked slowly, "Dungeon." he answered slowly.

Seto growled. "What happened the last time you saw him?" Again, Ravyn repeated the question. Sean drooled out of his mouth a bit. "He fell trying to escape and told me to go on."

Yami spoke up, "Who did you see in the woods?" Ravyn again parroted the question. Sean's jaw fell slack. "White hair man, Joey, Anzu."

"What did you see happen to Anzu?" Yami inquired, with Ravyn repeating to Sean. Sean slumped, and stated "White haired man take her."

"Final question, he is getting tired and my control grows weak." Ravyn had a sheen of sweat on her brow. "Who was in dungeon?" Yugi asked. Ravyn dutifully repeated the question. Sean sat down. "Duke, Joey, and headless girl." A huge rattle escaped Sean's body, and he collapsed...blood seeping out of his eyes and ears.

"Duke? Oh, no...that means it was Serenity!" Yami's crimson eyes filled with worry and sadness. Yugi started to mewl pitifully, then let out a large roar before bounding out the door.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Escape

"Yugi, stop!" Yami yelled, grabbing Yugi's shoulder. "We have to be smart about this. We cannot rush in; we must make a plan to take down Bakura."

Yugi stopped, tail still twitching in agitation. Seto walked up. "I suggest," he clipped, "that we take a small group of our strongest. Leave the rest here as backup."

Yami looked at Seto. "Who are you recommending?"

"Myself, you two, Ryo, Honda, Ravyn, and Skylar." Seto said simply.

Yami nodded a er considering for a moment. "Fine. We leave at twilight." When both Yugi and Seto started to protest, Yami held up a hand to silence them. "It is almost dawn. We vampires cannot go now. It is also better to be rested." Seto frowned, but reluctantly agreed.

Yugi was twitching. He did not want to wait. He wanted to find Joey...now. Yami looked down on him. "Stay for me, please?" Yami asked tenderly, concern in his eyes. Yugi reluctantly nodded.

As everyone dispersed, promising to meet back at dusk, Yami took Yugi's hand. "Stay with me?" he asked simply. Yugi nodded, transforming back into human form. Yami led him into a large bedroom Yugi had never been in before. Inside was a four postered bed of deep cherry mahogany wood. Draping over it was a sheer netting. There was a fireplace on one side, with a small bistro table and 2 chairs. There were no windows. "My bedroom." Yami announced simply.

Yugi stopped, and gasped. There, above the fireplace, was a painting of him and Atem. It had always been their favorite. It was at a fountain in spring. Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he viewed the picture.

"I never stopped loving you, nor missing you." Yami murmured in Yugi's ear. "Come, let us sleep, for we will need our energy for tonight." Yugi nodded and crawled under the amethyst sheets, yawning.

"Why purple?" he said, curling up to Yami, his head on Yami's chest. "The color reminds me of your eyes, aibou." Yami pulled him in close, kissing his forehead, and both slept.

*************************

Joey ran. Joey ran with all his might. "Hurry! Follow me!" Crashing through the trees, limbs scratching his face, he kept running. "Rebecca, make sure we don' lose anyone!"

The yellow pigtailed girl ran as well. "I will, but you have to stay quiet or my invisibility spell means nothing!"

The group ran, pain in Joey's chest that had nothing to do with oxygen deprivation. Duke... and Serenity. God, how could he have let that happen to Serenity...Tears streamed down his cheeks. He would mourn properly later, but he, at least, avenged her. And Duke...poor Duke. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and kept running.

Everyone was panting, burning sides, heaving breaths, as they crashed through the edge of the woods and kept running. "Yug, meet me at Yami's." he thought to his Alpha. Finally they ran up and crashed through the employee entrance. "Anzu, take 'em to the meetin' room. I'll go get Yam' an' Seto."

Anzu nodded, out of breath from flying. She ushered everyone upstairs as Yami and Yugi rushed out to him. "Joey!" Yugi threw himself into a hug, Yami standing back, looking over Joey worriedly.

Immediately, Seto appeared at Joey's side, grabbing Joey's head, inspecting Joey. Then, surpriaing everyone, Seto pulled Joey close, in a bone crushing hug. He gently pulled away, looking in Joey's eyes. "I am sorry about Serenity." He then gently kissed Joey's forehead.

Joey's head hung, tears welling up in his eyes. Ryou walked down the stairs with Rebecca. "Erm...excuse me?" The white haired caster interrupted. "Perhaps we should all assemble in the meeting room to discuss what happened and what danger we are in now? All from searching the night before are back as well."

Yami nodded. Ryou blushed. "Um, perhaps...Yugi...could put some clothes on? I know were are used to nudity, but many others are not." His chocolate eyes averting their gaze.

Yugi nodded, then looked at Yami. "I didn't bring a spare change of clothes?"

Yami smiled. In a few moments Honda appeared with some clothing. Yugi started putting them on, then stopped. "Are these mine from...before?" Amethyst orbs took in the Egyptian tunic, golden belt, and sandals.

Yami smiled sadly. "I could not bear to part with them. They smelled of you."

Yugi smiled, put the sandals on, and then went over to Joey. Joey looked at him, Seto never letting go of Joey's shoulders. Joey leaned down a bit and they rubbed heads together, comforting each other. Seto frowned slightly, but kept quiet due to Joey's need from his prowl. He did not understand this whole rubbing cat thing, but he knew Joey needed it.

After a few moments, everyone went upstairs, where a nervous energy was in the air. Yami got everyone settled down. Yugi sat on the floor again, beside Yami, his prowl coming to be around him, laying in a heap, comforting each other. Everyone had loved Duke, and Serenity was the baby sister of the whole prowl.

Seto sat on a loveseat, lying Joey down, Joey's head on Seto's lap. Joey started fidgeting. Seto sighed and stood up. He picked Joey up carefully in one arm, and in the other he picked up the sofa, dragging one end close to the prowl. He sat back down, laying Joey on him. Joey sighed, putting an arm down, as prowl leaned against him. "Thank you." Joey whispered. Seto nodded silently, putting his hand gently on the side of Joey's face.

Yami stood. "We are all very happy to have those of us back who were missing. We also mourn those we have lost. They will be honored. However, at this moment, we must know how you all escaped and as much information about Bakura as possible, so we are prepared. Now, who would like to start?"

Anzu sat in the back with four other fey. No one seemed to notice the amulet she wore, nor the tiny reflection of the white haired man in it, slamming his fist at the surface.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Too Easy?

THERE BE LEMONS HERE. DO NOT READ PAST *** IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON.

 

Joey sat up. "Bakura's dead. I ripped his throat out wi' my teeth. Tha's how we were able to escape. But Bakura has followers, and dey were followin' us. We lost 'em, but they may try to get back at us."

Yami frowned. This seemed too...simple. "Alright. Well...everyone should rest up tonight. Around 4am, we will meet back here to get drawings of the grounds and more information, since there appears to be more followers, but the biggest threat is...gone. Seto, please coordinate heightened security for the club, call in ones who are off , and offer them double pay. Also, Ryou..." he turned to the white haired boy, who had his arm around Rebecca. "Please ask some spellcasters to be on the alert and coordinate with security. Perhaps, say...five?"

Ryou nodded. "Of course."

As everyone dispersed, Seto took Joey's hand. "Sorry, Mutt, but you are going nowhere but to my bedroom tonight." As Joey started to growl tiredly at the name, Seto pulled him up into a kiss. "I can't lose you...I almost did tonight." Cobalt clashed with honey, until honey finally relented. Seto took a few minutes to set security in motion, and then led the tired wereleopard to a separate room on the basement floor.

Joey's eyes widened at the sight of the bedroom. There was a deep blue plush carpet on the floor, and a white metal four poster bed in the corner. To one side was a large white armoire. An oversized recliner set next to a glass table, a few books open on it, stacked at odd angles. Against the wall was an ornate fireplace made of a deep blue stone with silver flecks in it. Covering the bed was a deep blue velvet comforter, filled with down. Seto pulled the covers back, and there were luxurious sky blue sheets. Seto laid Joey down into a pile of clouds...at least that is what if felt like. Joey's eyes immediately closed.

Seto's eyes were still clouded with worry. He took off the cat's clothes, leaving the boxers on, and covered Joey up. He turned on a ceiling fan, and went out. "Allistair, guard this door. If anything happens to the one in there, your head will be on a platter for Rafael." Allistair nodded, his short brown hair bobbing with the movement. He went into alert status.

Seto walked down the hall and knocked on another door. Yami opened it, and then stepped out, after calling softly back into the room "I will be right back my love." A large, blond haired man with sunglasses was standing by that door. "Rafael, guard this door. No one but me or Seto is to enter." Rafael nodded.

Seto and Yami walked up to Yami's office. "It is dark, ya know...what's with the sunglasses? Is he dumb and blind?" Yami said nothing, just assured that the door was closed. Yami sat down, looking at Seto. "Speak."

"Don't you think this is all too...easy?" Seto stated, staring straight at Yami.

"Yes, I do. I am trying to puzzle in my mind what the answers may be. I have asked others to come to help, as whatever is happening is spiraling out of control and threatens the entire supernatural world."

"You are not saying what I think you are saying, are you?" Seto eyed Yami coldly.

"Yes, I am. I am inviting the werelions, werebears, dragons, unicorns, and centaurs here to help us, as well as having the Lords come. They should all be able to be here by 4am." Yami sighed heavily.

Seto glared at Yami. "Are you asking for a war? You know the dragons, unicorns, and centaurs hate the Lords, and the feeling is quite mutual! Geez Yami, why are you opening our club up as Gettysburg?"

Yami looked at Seto and frowned. "You are being melodramtic, Cousin. All have my protection, and all will obey my wishes. It may be an uneasy truce, but it will be a truce."

Seto stood and walked out, heading back to his bedroom. "Whatever. I should sell tickets. This is going to be a bigger fight than Wrestlemania."

Yami rolled his eyes. He stood and headed back to his raison d'etre. Nodding at Rafael as he entered the door, he could not help but smile as Yugi was curled up in a ball, hugging Yami's pillow. Yami came over and, after not being able to budge the pillow from Yugi's grasp, gave up and went behind Yugi, lying with his chest in Yugi's back. Yami ran slim fingers over the youth's arms, causing unconscious goosebumps to appear.

***************************************************

Yami smirked. He leaned up and started gently nuzzling and kissing the spot right behind Yugi's ear. Yugi moaned a little in his sleep. Yami then started suckling on Yugi's ear gently, as he ran his fingers down the were's sides. Yugi's breath was picking up, and he was starting to squirm. He rolled onto his back, eyes still closed in sleep. His face was stating what a delightful time he was having.

Yami smiled even wider...Yugi just gave him more access. He straddled the sleeping figure and started kissing the neck, down the chest, and smiled as he saw Yugi's nipples straining for attention. As he leaned down and latched onto the right nipple, a large groan came from Yugi, his hips bucking up in ecstasy. Yami felt himself harden, feeling that exquisite passion that only Yugi could ever bring to him.

All of a sudden, he felt two hands in his hair. He looked up to see Yugi, out of breath, face flushed, staring at him. Atem lifted his lips. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, millimeters from Yugi's nipple.

"No, please...take me, take all of me." Yugi groaned as Yami kissed down further...further...further, slipping the boxers off, Yugi's erect member standing at attention, begging for Yami. Yami smirked and ran a tongue lightly over Yugi. Yugi became even more breathless. "Please Yami, please...oh, God." His back was arched, hips thrusting upward toward Yami. Yami could hold back no more and took Yugi fully in his mouth, running a tongue over Yugi's erect shaft, his left hand fondling Yugi's jewels. He kept moving, up and down, Yugi whimpering and writhing, hands in Yami's hair.

"Yami...please...let me help you, too." Yugi panted, pulling Yami towards him.

Yami leaned up. "No, aibou. This is for..."

Yugi never got to find out who this was for, as he grabbed Yami's shaft through clothing and gently started running fingers over the length, Yami's eyes rolling in the back of his head at the simple touch. Yugi easily flipped Yami over, ripping shirt, pants, and boxers off, hungrily taking Yami in his mouth. Now it was Yami's turn to arch and moan. Yugi's tongue did a delightful dance over Yami, putting appropriate pressure at the base. As Yugi lifted his head, he gripped Yami's shaft and started pumping, licking and sucking in a rhythm that was about to make Yami explode.

Finally, when Yami could have time to think, he grabbed Yugi. "On your side. Now." he rasped. Yugi looked confused, but did so. Yami then flipped his position and, laying on his side took Yugi full in the mouth, with his still erect manhood in Yugi's face. Yugi then smirked in realization and took Yami's full length in his. In a matter of moments, first crimson, then amethyst found their relief.

Yami crawled over to Yugi, adjusting position, covers, and pulled Yugi into his arms. Both slept peacefully, the doppelgangers spent and basking in their luck at finding each other again.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Sacrifice

Seto sat in the chair, trying to read a book. However, his eyes kept glancing back to Joey's sleeping form. Joey was very handsome when he wasn't being a doof. But he loved the doof part...it was so...polar opposite of Seto.

Seto sighed, rereading the same page for the sixty seventh time. Finally, he gave up and flung the book on the table. Damnit, he was worried. Seto Kaiba was never worried. Concerned, perhaps, but not worried. Worry meant there was an emotional connection. Yet, here he was...worried.

Seto went over and sat down on the plush fcarpeted floor, head a mere two feet from Joey's sleeping form. He rested his head on the bed, studying Joey. Seto prided himself on being a cold, uncaring bastard...so how the hell did this mutt dig his way into Seto's igloo of a heart?

Joey's eyes opened slowly, staring right into cobalt. "Hey." he whispered.

"Hey, yourself." Seto whispered back.

"Sh...she's really gone, isn't she?" Seto hurt at the pain in Joey's eyes, at the tears spilling over Joey's cheeks. Seto swallowed, hard, nodding once. Joey closed his eyes and rolled over, his back to Seto. Seto silently watched as Joey's whole body shook in silent sobs. He reached a hand out, giving a reassuring pet to the back of his head.

Seto shook his head. This was that Bitch, Fate's, payback for all the times he put a cold shoulder to Atem's crying over Heba. But Atem would cry if Heba bit his tongue while eating. It got so that Seto just kinda ignored Atem's whining. To be fair, Atem was a pussy. Seriously, Seto felt the pain of Atem dying, and he was like a brother to Seto, even though they were cousins. Seto loved Atem. So he understood the pain of where Joey was coming from, and where Atem came from when Heba...

Seto's eyes shot open. He stared at the still quietly weeping form of Joey. Resolve formed in Seto's eyes and he turned, walking out the door.

It did not take Seto long to find who he was looking for. Ravyn was flirting with a regular while mixing his Pharaoh's Sunset. She just put the fruit in when Seto got her attention. "I need to speak to you, now. It is imperative." Ravyn nodded, informing the other bartender that she was taking her break as she handed the regular his drink and put a ten in the register.

"Fuck o , Ravyn...it's too bus...oh, h..hh..hello Master Seto. Get outta here Ravyn!" It was obvious the bartender did not see Seto in the beginning of the conversation, but noticed Seto pretty quickly after starting his bitching at Ravyn.

Ravyn followed Seto to a back room. When he closed the door, she crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly. Seto cut to the punch, "You know the story of Heba and Atem and how Heba saved Atem." It was a statement, not a question.

Ravyn nodded. Seto continued. "Can you do that?" Ravyn raised an eyebrow but nodded again. "Good." Seto continued. "I want you to bring Joey Wheeler's sister back. Resurrect her, bring her back as a vampire, whatever. Just bring her back, not some demonic version of her." Seto finished.

Ravyn just looked at him incredulously. "How do you propose I do this?"

Seto looked at her coldly. "You are the necromancer. Do what you do."

"That's not what I meant. Seto, we don't have something Heba had." Seto raised an eyebrow. Ravyn sighed. "We don't have an intact body."

"Use Sean's."

"Can't. He wanted to be cremated."

Seto growled in frustration. Knowledge dawned in his eyes, and he let out a long breath. "Use me." he said with finality.

Ravyn's eyes bugged out of her head. "I can't do that! You would have to be dead! I don't mean undead, I mean no soul, life, unlife in. Your. Body."

Seto shrugged. The thought of his mu...of his Joey being in this much agony was too much to take. He wanted Joey happy, even if he could not be with Joey. Joey loved Serenity so much more than Joey could love Seto, because of Joey and Serenity's history, their bond, and her innate goodness.

Ravyn backed away, hands up. "Uhhh, no. I have to go talk to Master Yami about this..."

"No." Seto responded, grabbing her wrist. "Do the ritual. Now."

Ravyn shook her head. This was fucking nuts. However, no matter how little Seto disregarded his life, or unlife, she valued hers, very much.

Ravyn nodded and positioned Seto on the floor. She pulled out a ceremonial dagger, and, chanting, raised her hands and the dagger above Seto. Seto watched as the dagger came down at his chest, the last thing he thought of was Joey's face as blackness engulfed him. "Goodbye, Joey. I do love you so." he whispered, as everything went cold and very, very black.

At that moment, in another part of the club, Ryou ran out of the conference room, frantic.

Also at that same moment, from the basement, Joey shot up in the bed, screaming "No!" as he tore out the door, trying to find Seto.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Chaos Resurrection

"What the fuck ya tink yor doin’?” Joey yelled as Ravyn pulled the dagger out from Seto's chest. His honey eyes wide, unblinking, his brain trying to figure out and process the scene. He ran over to Seto, pulling Seto's lifeless body in Joey's lap. Ravyn never flinched, and never quit chanting.

At this point, Yami and Yugi had run in. Yugi skidded to halt, colliding with Yami's back since Yami had ran in and stopped at the sight of his cousin dead on the floor by someone he trusted and considered a friend. Yugi landed on his butt, as Yami was frozen as stone and did not even seem to notice Yugi. Ravyn kept chanting, a deep blue smoke curling around the blade, infusing it with an unearthly glow.

"Oh, dear." a soft British voice clipped, surveying the scene. Ryou walked in and put the scene together rather quickly. He also, just as quickly ran over and grabbed Joey. "Joey, you must lay him down, she is in the middle of a ritual!" Unfortunately for Ryou, Joey was strong and stubborn. Needless to say, he did not "lay Seto down." He shook Ryou off, shoving him, so Ryou went flying backwards and, unfortunately, as Ryou flew backwards, he also slammed into Ravyn, taking both of them down on the hard stone floor. Ravyn's eyes went wide and Ryou stood quickly. Yami ran over, Yugi on his heels, and helped Ryou up. Yugi went to help Ravyn; however, his eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight. Imbedded in Ravyn's chest, a little below the sternum, was the dagger. Yugi, Ryou, and Yami all watched in horror as Ravyn's eyes became a bright, ice blue, and then dulled to a muddy black.

"Ravyn, please, stay with us. I am going to pull the dagger out and Ryou will heal you." Yami stated, looking at Ryou as Ryou nodded in agreement. It seemed that Ravyn was in too much pain to speak, so she couldn't agree or disagree. Yami wasn't even sure if she heard him. In any event, Yami grabbed the hilt and looked to Ryou. Ryou put his hands on either side of the dagger, a few inches away from the blade, and nodded at Yami. Yami then pulled the dagger quickly, as Ryou started casting, a soft silver glow coming from his hands. Yami sighed, staring at the wound starting to close. He looked up at Ravyn's face; her eyes closed. He heard Ryou quit chanting and looked to him. "Did it work?" he questioned. Ryou nodded in the affirmative after studying his work on Ravyn.

Yami sighed, then turned to the more difficult task, seeing after his dead cousin. Joey was still sitting before, staring at Seto's lifeless body, tears falling on Seto's emotionless face.

All of a sudden, Ravyn started screaming. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?? Who are you??" Yami turned, completely confused. At that moment, Ravyn opened her eyes, and Yami, Yugi, and Ryou all gasped in horror. Ravyn's eyes were no longer pale, almost white, but instead were a swirling mass of brown and white.

"Get out of my head you bitch!" Ravyn was holding her head, pulling on her hair. "No, you get out of mine!!!" Yami just looked at Ryou in confusion. Yugi had scooted back in a protective position between Yami and Ravyn, ready to pounce to protect Yami. He had not transformed, but his body was humming with adrenaline, ready to attack (or transform) at a moment's notice.

Joey was still holding onto Seto, but the screaming had gotten his attention and he was watching from where he sat. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his. Joey looked at his hands and saw Seto's hand on Joey's. Joey's eyes widened in surprise and darted to Seto's face. Cobalt stared out from the brown bangs. "Did it work?" Seto croaked in weak confusion.

At that moment, all hell started breaking loose as the door was flung open and pretty much everyone that was to appear for the meeting was flooding in the door trying to figure out what was going on. Ryou took the opportunity to cast a spell, silver tendrils coming from his fingers, directed at Ravyn. As the tendrils curled around Ravyn's head, she started becoming quieter, eyes drooping, until she collapsed in sleep.

"What the fuck just happened Ryou?" Yami asked, voice deadly calm. Everyone became silent. It was never good when Yami had that tone of voice.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Ah, yes...well...it appears that Ravyn was completing a soul transferrence ritual. However, when I..ah, bumped into her, she had not had a chance to complete the ritual until I completed it for her, in a manner of speaking..." Ryou was conscientious enough to look ashamed, even though it was not his fault he hit Ravyn.

Rebecca stepped in, at Yami's look of confused annoyance. "What Ryou is trying to say is that Ravyn was using Seto's life force to call a spirit from the Other Realm." Ryou coughed politely, and Rebecca stepped back.

Ryou continued. "Ravyn had gotten some kind of a spirit from the Other Realm, as it was coiled around the dagger. But instead of being able to seal it in Seto's body, thereby banishing Seto to nothingness since vampires have no soul, when the dagger entered her, the spirit entered her body instead, and Seto's life force returned to his body, since there was space for it again. How in the hell Ravyn and that other spirit are in the same body, though, I do not know. All I do know is, that we have to find a body and quick, or we will lose Ravyn and that other soul for good, as they will tear each other apart. We may still lose the unknown soul."

Great, just fucking great. Yami thought to himself. Now, not only do I have to worry about Bakura, but I have to find a way to save Ravyn and the Mystery Casper. And figure out what the hell possessed Seto to do something so...reckless. For Fuck's Sake. I just want to lay in bed, stare at Yugi, and revel in the fact that I have my other half back. Is that too fucking much to ask?

Yami sighed. "Ryou, keep her asleep while we figure out what is going on. We still have to figure out this Bakura mess, too. How long do we have before we lose Ravyn?" Ryou nodded and some spellcasters came up, picking her up.

"I am not sure...24 hours perhaps? I will send some casters out to try to find an appropriate vessel for the other spirit. I will take her to your office when I can make her more comfortable. The more comfortable she is, the longer she will sleep. Do we know who Ravyn was summoning?" Ryou asked, looking around the room.

"Serenity." Seto croaked out quietly, as Joey's eyes widened.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Aftermath

"What da FUCK did you tink you were doing?" Joey yelled, still angry.

Seto sighed, still sitting on the bed. He was physically tired. Seems dying is an exhausting experience, who knew? Seto sighed again. It had been seven hours. SEVEN hours, and Joey was still steamed. To be fair, they had not been able to talk until about an hour ago. The first hour was keeping unicorns and centaurs from killing the lords and vice versa.

The next five hours were taken up in the latest meeting about Bakura, confirming he was dead, how to do that, best way to ensure he remained dead, etc. Seto was required to be there, dead or undead, it seemed. Seto had gotten bored enough at one of the tedious moments to coin it the Bakura Accords. In fact, the meeting ran so long that the vampire lords had to stay in guest coffins, since the sun's rays were rudely blocking the lords exits. It was finally decided to take fey, spellcasters, were, and lords out to track, trace, and confirm Bakura was no more. That would start the next night.

And then the last hour was spent like this. Joey yelling and stomping, Seto sitting quietly, watching Joey. It was starting to get old.

"I already told you, Mutt. I was trying to do something nice for you and bring your sister back." Seto sighed yet again, looking down at the simple gold band around his left ring finger. His wedding band from Kisara. He had never taken it off in all the thousands of years he had roamed this earth, looking for her.

"Ok, Mr. Undead-Dead-I-Think-I-Can-Control-Everything. News flash. You cannot beat death...true death. Noone can. Serenity's gone. I..." his voice broke, "I can't get her back. So knock dis shit off!"

Ok, that did it. Maybe it was because Seto was tired for the first time in 1,000 years, maybe he was in a bad mood from being railed for the past hour, and maybe he was just sick of Joey's ungratefulness. Whatever it was, Seto snapped, standing abruptly and stalking over to Joey, shoving him against the wall, pinning his shoulders.

"I am sick if being yelled at by you. I try to do something nice for you, and this is the thanks I get? What the fuck yourself Joey. You love Serenity more than anything in this world. I was trying to make you feel better. But instead I get treated like I just killed your sister then raped her, instead of trying to save her! I was trying to fill that hole in your soul that was created when Serenity died!" Seto's face flushed with anger, cobalt blazing.

Joey's eyes went from one of wide shock, to downcast. Quietly, Joey whispered, "You can't, Seto. If this would have succeeded, you woulda jus' made tings worse."

It took all 3,000 years worth of patience Seto had to not rip Joey's head from his body at that very moment. "Oh, how?" Seto quiered sarcastically. "God forbid you should get your sister back?" His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, only to stop at what he heard next.

"I love and miss Serenity, dat's true. But, female were have half the lifespan of male were, so I have kinda prepared m'self for the inevitable. I will prolly outlive her. But to outlive you..." honey shone up through a sheen of tears and curtain of eyelashes as he looked up at the older male, "I can't do that. That would be the definition of hell. You don' even haveta like me back. To know ya are safe an' happy, dat's all I want."

Seto stood, dumbfounded. Never in 3,000 years had anyone said something so heartwrenching to or about him. It struck him to the very core. Joey took Seto's silence as anger and shrugged dejectedly, slumping under Seto's shoulder and walking away after easily wiggling out of Seto's grasp.

Suddenly, Joey was flipped around, back to the wall just beside the door. "Wha'..." was all Joey got out as Seto's mouth overtook him, full of longing. Joey's eyes widened in surprise, and then slid closed, arms snaking up to go into Seto's hair. Seto's tongue danced along the inside of Joey's mouth, then Seto pulled away slightly, lips puffy, hooded eyes looking at Joey.

When Joey realized Seto was no longer at his mouth, he opened his eyes, passion sizzling behind them. "Se..."

Seto cut him off again, sucking on Joey's bottom lip, hands running up under Joey's shirt. Joey let out a low moan, looking at Seto. "S...Seto, you don' have to do this just causea what I said..." Joey glared as his traitorous arms ignored his wished and went around Seto's waist.

"I'm not." Seto stated simply. He put his forehead to Joey's. "I love you, Joseph Wheeler. Don't you get it? Your happiness means more than my personal welfare. Seeing you so upset about Serenity propelled me into action. I don't want tears here." He reached up and brushed away some of Joey's tears with his thumb.

Joey smiled, eyes sliding closed. Seto leaned up and kissed the tears on each cheek, then slid down and captured Joey's lips again.

Once the need for air became an annoying necessity for Joey, he pulled back slightly, gasping. Seto smirked, running a finger down Joey's jaw line. "Now, I really need to sleep. Near death really takes it out of you." Seto smirked as Joey glared, but nodded.

Seto grabbed Joey's hand and led him over to the bed. Releasing said hand, Seto slipped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. Joey stood staring at the unintentional strip tease with wide eyes. Seto looked at Joey, lifting up the covers. "Join me?"

Joey blushed, but quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled in. Seto wrapped an arm around Joey's waist, nuzzling his head in Joey's neck, and immediately drifted off. Joey smiled and quickly chased Seto into the dark embrace of sleep.

The two men were asleep soundly, quite oblivious to many things. They did not notice the small pile of dust move in a vortex in the corner. They did not notice the door open and shut. They did not know that Allistair was standing frozen in a trance outside their door. And they most certainly did not hear the evil whispered chuckle that echoed ominously in the empty hallway.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Only The Beginning

Yugi looked in the mirror, growling in frustration at his always uncontrollable locks. Yami stepped up behind him, kissing his ear, his hot breath snaking down Yugi's neck. "Aibou, are you nervous?" Yami smirked, staring at his love in the mirror.

Yugi glared. "N..no, of course not." His stomach becoming a home to a nest of butterflies as Yami's touch still flustered him.

"You look...delectable." Yami whispered while he smirked, keeping Yugi's gaze in the mirror. Still staring at Yugi, he ran his tongue down Yugi's neck. Yugi had nothing on but a shendyt with amethyst trim, adorned with amethyst stones, and a crimson strip down the middle. His feet were adorned with sandals, gold bands on his ankles and arms.

Desperate to break this moment so as not to just molest Yami right there, and trying desperately not to moan, Yugi piped up, "Hey...you aren't supposed to see me in the mirror. Hollywood says so."

Yup, that did the trick. Yami scowled, rolling his crimson eyes. "Yes, of course, and Hollywood is the foremost authority on all things supernatural." Yami pulled back and stalked over to the door. Yami was also wearing a shendyt, trimmed in crimson, adorned with rubies, and an amethyst strip up the middle. He also wore a cream cape. He had sandals on as well; gold bangels on his ankles, arms, and a golden headband in his hair, partially covering his forehead. "That never even made any sense. A vampire has a body...and that is what a mirror captures." Yami scowled again.

Yugi giggled. He couldn't help it. Yami turned slowly, eyebrow arched. "What is so funny, aibou?" Yami was trying oh so hard not to smile, to hang onto his agitation, but Yugi's giggle was infectious.

"Hee..ha..hee..hee, you..just.. how aggravated you get about Hollywood!" He burst into another fit of giggles.

Yami silently warred with himself, finally compromising and giving a half smile. "Come aibou, let us not make them wait any longer."

"You mean not make you wait any longer." Yugi smiled. Yami had wanted to bond immediately, but both Yugi and Yami knew they would have to confirm the safety of Domino before turning to personal desires...and that confirmation had only come two days ago after two long weeks.

Bakura was gone. After several searches, spells, and ahem, visits with Bakura's henchmen, it was determined that Bakura was indeed gone. Joey had killed him. But where his body was, was still a mystery. It made Yugi and Yami uneasy, but they were assured that this time, Bakura was gone for good. Ryou's ritual had confirmed that. Still, to take precautions, Bakura's main henchmen were being held in the dungeon prison.

Ravyn was being kept in a magic induced coma, as a solution had not been discovered for her yet.

Yugi slipped his hand in Yami's, and walked out on the balcony. Looking down on humans, were, fey, spellcasters, a few unicorns, centaurs, and a couple angels, along with the other vampire lords, Yami's presence commanded silence. Seto appeared out of the shadows, a golden rope in his hands.

Holding the rope above his head, Seto stated in a booming voice. "It is my understanding that you two are bonding." Both Yami and Yugi looked at Seto, nodding. "This is not a light undertaking; the Thregant Bond will bond you both for life. When one dies, the other will also." Seto's cobalt eyes took in each of the two dopplegangers standing in front of him, his white priest robe somehow managing to flare out ever so slightly at the base.

Satisfied that both Yami and Yugi understood and respected the Thregant Bond, he took Yami's left hand and Yugi's right hand and put them palm to palm. He then started wrapping the cord around their arms, joining them. After he completed that, he turned to Yami. "Yami, you may proceed."

Yami smiled tenderly at Yugi. Yugi smiled back and bared the right side of his neck. Leaning over, Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, "I am sorry aibou. This will hurt. I cannot penetrate your mind and deceive it into thinking this is pleasureable."

Yugi breathed softly back. “I am yours, do as you will with me." He smiled, his eyes staring at Yami, full of love and trust. Yami's heart caught in his throat, and he bent down, smelling the sweet scent of Yugi's skin. He opened his mouth, baring his fangs, and punctured the tender flesh of Yugi's neck. As Yugi's lifeblood slid into his mouth, Yami was overcome with sensations. Yugi's blood was the most...amazing...thing he had ever tasted. It tasted sweeter than the sweetest chocolate. It was like Yugi was a glass of cold water to Yami's parched soul that had been traveling the desert these 3,000 years. Flashes of memories of the two of them, as Heba and Atem, and as Yami and Yugi, flashed through his mind. He slid back slowly, eyes half lidded, looking at Yugi.

Yugi stood there, purring, eyes half lidded as well. Seto looked at Yugi. "Now it is your turn." Yugi took Yami's right hand, never breaking eye contact. He concentrated on just transforming his teeth. When his incisors were sharp enough, he bit down at the wrist, and then started licking the red liquid that slid in a rivulet down Yami's arm. After a few moments, he pulled away, licking his lips.

The audience was in hushed silence as they saw the shadow of a leopard walk over and envelope Yami, slicing the rope as it did so. "It is done." Seto said with finality. He then turned, walking away. Yami smiled at Yugi. "This is only the beginning." He leaned over and tenderly kissed his other half.

***************************

Seto walked downstairs, searching. He saw Joey talking to Honda, a beer in his hand. Seto came up from behind, and put his hand on Joey's ass.

"Nyeh!!!" He turned, fist cocked back and ready, until he saw who it was. "Damnit Seto, you scared da shit outta me!"

Seto smirked and grabbed Joey by the neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Joey moaned into the kiss, beer slipping from his fingers, forgotten. Fingers danced up Joey's sides, eliciting a shiver from the blonde. "How do ya do dat?" He whispered, eyes dark with desire.

Seto smirked. "That? That was just a taste, Mutt. That's only the beginning of what I plan on doing to you in the time to come."

Joey let out a low growl of lust. "We need to go on our first date. Soon." Seto smirked.

****************************

She was smiling, enjoying herself. She fingered the amulet around her neck as she watched all of the interactions happening around her. She felt all the emotions, hopes, and fears of everyone in the club. It was pure chaos when mixed together. Ahh, chaos. What a lovely word. Chaos....she loved it. She was a chaos demon after all. She thrived on chaos. It is what gave her more power. She threw her head back, laughing. Oh yes, this was only the beginning...

****************************

To be continued in Book Two of the Chaos Saga, Duality Chaos.


End file.
